Moulin Rouge: A Frozen Version
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Two star crossed lovers: a courtesan and a poor writer. We find them in Paris meeting under unusual circumstances, a forbidden love that the evil Duke Hans will not allow, wanting the courtesan for himself. Rated M for lemon scenes. There will be 3 versions starring: Elsa, Anna, Hans, and a total of 3 ships will be setting sail in this tragic story of truth, beauty, freedom & love.
1. A Disney Cast

_**Moulin Rouge Starring:**_

Elsa/Anna ( _Frozen_ ) as Satine

Rainer/Jack/Kristoff (Kristy Flowers OC & _Frozen_ ) as Christian

Oaken ( _Frozen_ ) as Harold Zidler

Hans ( _Frozen_ ) as The Duke of Monroth

Wiggins ( _Pocahontas_ )as Henri de Toulouse

Phoebus ( _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ )as The Narcoleptic Argentinean

Esmeralda ( _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ )as Nini Legs-in-the-Air

Grand Pabbie ( _Frozen_ ) as The Doctor

Mickey Mouse (Disney character) as Satie

Naveen _(The_ _Princess and the Frog_ )as Le Chocolat

Mulan ( _Mulan_ )as China Doll

Sebastian ( _The Little Mermaid_ ) as Audrey

Merida ( _Brave_ ) as La Petite Princesse (midget)

Tinker Bell ( _Peter Pan_ ) as The Green Fairy

Gerda ( _Frozen_ ) as Marie

Gaston ( _Beauty and the Beast_ ) as Warner

 **A/N: This is the next fanfic I will be working on, there will be a total of 3 versions shipping 3 of my favorite couples from** _ **Frozen**_ **as well as an OC created by Kristy Flowers from her fanfic:** _ **Frozen: A Desire for More**_ **. Please R &R, and remember, everything takes time, and lots of patience.**

 **Couples That will be shipped in each individual version of** _ **Moulin Rouge:**_ **Elsa x Rainer, Elsa x Jack Frost, Anna x Kristoff.**

 **Kristy Flowers'** _ **Frozen: A Desire for More**_ **Link:** s/10209056/1/Frozen-A-Desire-for-More


	2. Moulin Rouge Intro

The year is 1900 where we find a depressed writer sitting at his desk, fingers grazing over the letters as he begins to write on his typewriter. He was ghastly looking, unshaven, un-brushed, and un-bathed. His greasy raven hair clung to his face as his somber grey eyes clung to the paper, his face expressing all the painful memories as a melancholy tune begins to play in the background.

 _Nature Boy~_ There was a boy

A very strange, enchanted boy

They say he wandered very far, very far

Over land and sea

A little shy

And sad of eye

But very wise

Was he

And then one day

The magic day he passed my way

And while we spoke of many things

Fools and kings

This he said to me

"The greatest thing

You'll ever learn

Is just to love

And be loved

In return. "

The Moulin Rouge.

A nightclub.

A dancehall and a bardello.

Kingdom of night time pleasures.

Where the rich and powerful

Came to play with the young

And beautiful creatures of the underworld.

The most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved.

Elsa.

A courtesan.

She sold her love to men.

They called her the sparkling diamond

And she was the star

Of the Moulin Rouge.


	3. Moulin Rouge Chapter 1

**Flashback to 1899:**

A man named Rainer moved to Montmartre region of Paris to become a writer among those of the "Bohemian movement." He's excited to be doing what he loved for a living, to write about whatever he wanted; to have no limitations. And as he enthusiastically sat at his creaked desk, he stretched out his long slim fingers, cracked his knuckles, adjusted the paper, and decided to write about love. His fingers were in position as he felt energy coursing through his body, and as he was about to type his first word, he realized he knew _nothing_ about love. He'd never been in love, nor had anyone but his mother love him in return. He was baffled, thus he stood, walked around the room, and thought and thought, but to no avail. Suddenly as he went back to his seat to think a while longer, a loud thud came from the room above him, and a large man came tumbling down, landing near Rainer's bed. Suddenly another man popped his head through the enormous whole in Rainer's ceiling, this man was very thin with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing glasses, his small brown eyes looked rather nervous.

"Oh we're terribly sorry about all this." He had a slight lisp.

"Oh it's quite alright. I'm Rainer by the way." Rainer had a slight German accent. He got up and walked over to the man who now seemed unconscious by his bed.

"Oh he'll be fine. He's narcoleptic, he does this all the time, though it is hard for him to stay in character." The thin man shrugged as he hopped down along with one other man with dark hair slicked back, he was wearing a Bohemian styled tux along with a pair of simple black glasses, he had to put down his music sheet before coming down to help the other small man lift the narcoleptic brawny man so they could carry him back up to the other room. Rainer couldn't just stand by and thus helped them carry the burly man back to their room as they all sat down and introduced themselves.

"I'm Wiggins." Said the skinny, thin man with a ponytail and a lisp. Rainer shook his hand, not too firmly, but enough as not to seem like a weakling.

"I'm Mickey." The man in the Bohemian suit and black glasses introduced himself; he seemed to be quite happy-go-lucky.

"And that's Phoebus, he'll be waking up shortly." Wiggins said pointing over to the man passed out on a million pillows.

"Ahem." There was a snobbish voice that carried a certain Jamaican accent.

"Oh, that's Sebastian. Don't take things too personally from him (whisper) he's high maintenance." Wiggins whispered the latter as they all snickered, Sebastian didn't seem too impressed; he was somewhat intimidating, what with his bright red and maroon suit, his hair in dark brownish-red dreadlocks, his lower lip hanging over somewhat, his skin a dark chocolate color, with eyes ablaze.

"If ye don't mind, I'd like to continue with rehearsal. That is, if yer done wit yer meetin' and introductions." Sebastian said sarcastically, clearly not wanting to waste another precious second.

"Oh I do apologize. I didn't mean to interrupt all of you." Rainer apologized, somewhat nervous.

"Oh bother you Sebastian, you don't have to be so stuck up all the time." Wiggins snapped at him. They continued talking about the entire goings on, something about writing a play titled _Spectacular Spectacular_ , to which Sebastian was writing it, though they seemed to have some disagreements as far as how the songs should sound. Rainer simply sat there on the ground listening to all them arguing back and forth, it also seemed that they intended to sell it to the owner of the Moulin Rouge, a man named Oaken. But Sebastian and Wiggins couldn't agree on anything, and those two were too busy arguing to hear what Phoebus and Mickey had to say, and Rainer was awkwardly thrust into the situation. Suddenly they had the bright idea to incorporate Rainer into the play rather than Phoebus, who continued to nod off more and more frequently. Thus Rainer was rushed up a ladder, handed a white scarf, and a mountain man hat as they tried to reenact a scene on a mountaintop somewhere in Switzerland. Though they didn't get very far, what with Wiggins and Sebastian still bickering then raging at each other, Rainer realized he was going to be stuck atop the ladder for the rest of the day unless he did something, and him trying to speak up wasn't doing anything, thus he took a deep breath and began singing vibrantly.

"The hills are alive . With the sound of music~" Rainer began to sing melodiously.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music... I love it!" Phoebus cheered Rainer on as he jumped off the bed, clapping his hands together.

". . . With songs they have sung. For a thousand years!~" Rainer continued.

"Brilliant! Maybe you and Sebastian should write the show together." Wiggins applauded. But that was not what Sebastian wanted to hear.

"Goodbye!" Sebastian slammed the door as he walked out on all of them. For a moment they panicked, but then Wiggins got a brilliant idea.

"Rainer will write it!" Wiggins pointed to Rainer.

"M-me?" Rainer looked at him confused and terrified.

"Yes you! You're perfect, what with coming up with those lyrics on the spot, you'll do fine!" Wiggins encouraged.

"Let's celebrate... For your first job in Paris!" Wiggins popped open a bottle of boos as they began to drink, excessively. Suddenly Tinker Bell appeared before them.

"I'm Tinker Bell." She greeted them as she began singing and dancing seductively. Her short green dress exposed all of her. . . assets.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!~" She sang in a high pitched tone as they heard sounds of bells, her blonde hair glowing as she sprinkled fairy dust on them, they felt themselves beginning to fly as they thought happy thoughts as she continued to sing the lyrics over and over again.

"Yeah, freedom... Beauty... Truth... And love!" Rainer, Wiggins, Phoebus, and Tinker Bell all chanted their mantra together as they cheered and danced around the room.

It was decided that Rainer would indeed write "Spectacular Spectacular," then selling it to the owner of the Moulin Rouge, Oaken, but he must also perform his poetry for Elsa, in hopes that she would play the leading lady. Elsa was the star courtesan at the Moulin Rouge, Oaken's number one girl; they all clasped their hands together and prayed that it would all go well. As they somewhat sobered up, they dressed in black tuxes and headed over to the Moulin Rouge to search for Oaken and Elsa.

It was a large building, with a windmill at the round entrance with the words **Moulin Rouge** spelled out with bright lights, along with the windmill spinning wheels having lights adorned on it. It was loud there, the music coming from the inside leaking out into the streets as crowds of gentleman walked into the mysteriously intoxicating Moulin Rouge.

Rainer felt his heartbeat quicken as they walked in, not a single person in this lair of darkness was sober, all with lust in their eyes. There were old men, young men, rich men, and poor men, all here to see Oaken's "Diamond Dogs," and from what Rainer was hearing from Wiggins, Phoebus, and Mickey was that there were the "Four Whores" that were quite popular, Esmeralda, Mulan, Jasmine, and the Queen of Hearts. Phoebus apparently had some business to attend to with Esmeralda before she went out on stage, thus he was gone momentarily. Rainer caught a glance of her; she was gorgeous, dark wavy black hair, emerald green eyes, and dark mocha skin. Phoebus was quite the opposite of her, a light complexion with blond hair, hazel eyes and a goatee. He was a brawly man, but handsome, it was for certain that he was at attention with Esmeralda though there was yet another that wanted his attention.

"That's the China Doll, Mulan." Wiggins whispered, as he noticed Rainer was watching Phoebus, Esmeralda, and Mulan chatting together.

"Oh?" Rainer asked

"Yes, she and Esmeralda both have a romantic _relationship_ with Phoebus, poor man, always stuck in the middle." Wiggins shook his head.

"And who do you have a romantic relationship with?" Rainer asked curiously.

"Well honestly, there are a few girls here that I could go for, but it's all rather . . . complicated." He shrugged as Rainer looked to see other women walking about. One was rather heavy, she had hearts all over her can-can dress and had dark eyes with bright makeup, and a unique dress, _she must be the Queen of Hearts_ Rainer thought to himself as he spotted another unique "Diamond Dog," she was on the short side, with long curly red hair and big blue eyed with freckled all over her face, neck, and arms, she wore a dark blue and gold can-can dress and was being approached by numerous men, but she handled the attention rather well. There was yet another woman, she too was VERY attractive, with long black hair slicked back into a high ponytail, a few extra ties added in her hair in order to create volume.

"That is the Arabian." Wiggins said nonchalantly.

"She is also quite popular, as you can tell. Jasmine is her name." Wiggins finished as they both looked her up and down, she had a curved body, her stomach exposed by her two piece aqua can-can dress with rubies and numerous lavish gems . . . aquamarine, turquoise, etc. Rainer looked back at Mulan, noticing a Chinese pattern to her can-can dress, also making her dress unique, Esmeralda had a bright red can-can dress with a deep purple satin sash, a red ruby betwixt her breasts. Rainer gulped hard, noticing how little these women's breasts were covered, their legs too were exposed, though their stockings did cover half their legs, they only made them more _attractive._ Rainer had never seen women dressed so seductively, using every asset they had to lure men in, and make a living from sex. But he had to continually remind himself that this was not the "real world," but indeed a world where your darkest desires were made real. Suddenly the lights dimmed, and every "Diamond Dog" vanished as a spotlight hit a tall man with a black top hat, red tailcoat, and black dress pants, dress shoes, and a black whip in hand. Suddenly music began to play, a seductive and blood pumping tune.

"That's Oaken, the owner of the Moulin Rouge." Wiggins whispered in Rainer's ear.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi Ce soir. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister." The "Diamond Dogs" began chanting seductively, raising their skirts and showing off their split drawers, their legs, taking up erotic poses as the orchestra began playing a lively tune.

"Hey!" Esmeralda called out as she bent backwards, kicking her leg up as she threw her head back, holding her skirts up high.

"If work's an awful bore and living's just a chore.~" Oaken started singing with a raspy voice as he marched out from the center of all his "Diamond Dogs," the lights becoming brighter and brighter revealing more of the dancers.

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister." The "Diamond Dogs" continued vocalizing as they danced seductively for the gentleman in the room, bringing much attention to them, exposing themselves more and more to make a living.

"What to do? Cause death's not much fun?" Oaken marched over to one girl dancing, young and sweet, appearing as a school girl with her hair in pigtails, her brown curly locks bouncing about as she twirled in her school girl uniform with a yellow hat on, and much too much makeup on her face.

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.~" The "Diamond Dogs" sang out again as they shimmied and kicked up their high heels as men slipped jewels into their hands.

"I've just the antidote. And thought I mustn't gloat." Oaken marched over to one of the older gentleman as he rubbed elbows with him and pointed out his dancers who bent over, exposing their drawers as the man slipped money into Oaken's pocket, on of the blonde dancers with rosy cheeks then followed the man to a more _private_ area.

"Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da.~" The "Diamond Dogs" raised their skirts as they moved their hips to the rhythm.

"At the Moulin Rouge You'll have fun!" Oaken kicked his legs up as the dancers followed him, spreading out to the center of the dance floor as the men drank their drinks and watched them.

"Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here." The "Diamond Dogs" swayed back and forth as they bent down to the floor and snapped up, flicking up their skirts.

"So scratch that little niggle. Have a little wiggle!" Oaken wiggled his large body around as the other dancers followed suit.

"Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady marmalade!~" The "Diamond Dogs" the dancers belted out as the gentlemen put down their drinks and went out to the dance floor, where the dancers lured in their prey.

"Cause you can can can!" Oaken kicked his legs up, as the dancers began doing the can-can.

"Yes, you can can can!~" The crowd clapped and sang along as they chased after the girl they desired.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir.~" The "Diamond Dogs" sang out in French as they then turned around, chasing after the men.

"Or you can't can't can't!" Oaken kicked up his legs as he lifted up his hat in sync with his legs.

"Yes, you can can can!" The crowd also began to attempt the can-can.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir.~" The Queen of Hearts sang out, as two men danced beside her, clearly drunk.

"Here we are now, entertain us. We feel stupid and contagious.~" The crowd sang as they spread out on the floor dancing as they sang loudly, the dancers clearing the way.

"Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!" Oaken winked suggestively as the Four Whores surrounded him and shimmied to the tune.

"Here we are now, entertain us!~" The crowd sang out again as they marched around on the floor, clearly having a good time.

"Cause you can can can!" Oaken belted out, encouraging the men.

"We feel stupid and contagious.~" The crowd lifted their drinks and took another swig.

"Or you can't can't can't!" Oaken shook his left index finger.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir.~" The "Diamond Dogs" sang out again as they took over the floor, continuing with the can-can as the men drooled.

"Cause you can can can!" Oaken nodded his head as he spread his arms open, inviting the crowd to enjoy any dark desire they wished.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir.~" The "Diamond Dogs" sang out in French once again as they kicked up their high heels and formed a neat line while can-caning in a circle.

"Outside it may be raining. But in here it's entertaining! Cause you can can can! Cause you can can can!" Oaken had an umbrella and opened it at the former part of his solo, then closed it at the latter as he walked over to the orchestra, having them pick up speed.

"Here we are now, entertain us!" The crowd sang out.

"Outside, things may be tragic! But in here, we feel it's magic!" Oaken waved around a magic wand.

"Here we are now, entertain us. We feel stupid . . .~" The crowd sang in a somewhat slurred tone.

"The can-can. Because we can can can!" Oaken had the orchestra speed up once again.

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here.~" The "Diamond Dogs" danced as quickly as they could, still dancing seductively.

"Because you can can can! Yes you can can can!~" Oaken sang out even faster than before.

"Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady maralade!~" The "Diamond Dogs" belted out, dancing even faster now.

"Because you can can can! Because you can can can!" Oaken nodded his head quickly as he chanted faster and faster.

"You can bump and grind." Phoebus, Wiggins, and Mickey joined in.

"Cause it's good for your mind!~" Rainer sang out vibrantly.

"Cause you can can can can can can can can can!~" Oaken sang out as swiftly as he could as the "Diamond Dogs" landed in a perfect split, ending the song. The crowd applauded them as the dancers stood, took a bow, and the men went back to their _business_.

"That was phenomenal!" Rainer took another shot of whiskey as they all laughed and shared some of their most cherished memories, getting to know each other better. And once that conversation was finished Wiggins wanted to let Rainer know about the rest of the plan.

"Now Rainer, you must know that I have planned that you will meet Elsa in her boudoir after her performance. Is that understood? Once the two of you are alone, you are to discuss _Spectacular Spectacular_ to her, get her interest, and make sure she agrees to it. Just don't forget, you MUST sell it so that Oaken will be interested in buying the show, and she will be the star." Wiggins appeared rather serious; Rainer nodded his head and agreed to it. Suddenly the lights dimmed again as the "Diamond Dogs" seemed to be preparing for another number.

"Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear ya'll flow sisters.~" Esmeralda began the next song as she snapped her fingers, lifting her skirt with her free hand as she showed of her curvy leg.

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister (oh). Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister.~" The "Diamond Dogs" began singing harmoniously as they strutted toward the center of the dance floor in sync.

"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge. Struttin' her stuff on the street (street). She said, 'Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?' (woah)~" Mulan sang her solo as she lifted her skirts, flipping her long black hair back as she thrust her hips forward, kicking her legs back. Her corset clung to her small torso, her bust not too large, but very perky, her legs were long and lean, being complimented by her black heels.

"Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey) Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (here) Mocha Choca latta ya ya (ooh yeah).~" The "Diamond Dogs" formed a circle, lifting their skirts, numerous colors of spilt draws exposed, all with frills, and some even with bows, rhinestones, and other such accessories. Their heels at least four inches, and all different types . . . red, blue, purple, yellow, green, the colors were endless, but all drew positive attention to the many legs exposed, only making the men want their company more. They were like toys on a string, and the men acted like tomcats in heat when they were witnessing their _extremities_ exposed every time they lifted their skirts or bent forward. It seemed like it would be impossible for all of them to breathe, what with how tight their corsets were tied, lifting up their perky, round, succulent breasts, and creating cleavage for the men to drool over, along with giving them a flattering slim waistline. But out of all the "Diamond Dogs," the Four Whores were the ones getting all the attention. But there was one thing Rainer didn't quite understand, where was Elsa?

"Creole Lady Marmalade.~" Mulan belted out, for such a petite girl, she had quite the voice.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah) (Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister soul sister flow sister).~" The "Diamond Dogs" sang out as they all danced, twirling their bodies, accenting every curve on their body as they dropped their backsides to the floor, then slowly coming up again.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets. Suedes dark green, yeah.~" Merida sang out in a slight Scottish accent.

"Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da (da da). Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (ooh ooh yah yah). Mocha Choca latta ya ya (yaaaa).~" The "Diamond Dogs" took turns posing as they found a man's lap to sit on, stole a kiss then went back to doing the can-can.

"Creole Lady Marmalade.~" Merida sang out from atop a table, numerous men surrounding her again, but she didn't mind.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah uh).~" The "Diamond Dogs" spun around, the colors of their skirts revealed as they bent over, flicking the back end of their skirts up as their backsides were exposed yet again.

"We come through with the money and the garter belts. Let 'em know we got that cake straight up the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours. Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry. I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari. High-heeled shoes getting love from the dudes. Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge.~" Esmeralda sung out in a quick rhythmic pattern as she performed a special dance, twirling around, her skirts flying up in the air as she spun around the room, flipped upside down and landed in a perfect split, earning her a loud applause.

"Hey sisters, soul sisters. Better get that dough sisters.~" Esmeralda took a deep breath, the "Diamond Dogs" took over the chorus.

"We drink wine with diamonds in the glass. By the case the meaning of expensive taste. You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya (come on). Mocha Choca latta what? Creole Lady Marmalade.~" Esmeralda belted out as she bent over, lifting her skirts as the men behind her took a good long look.

"(One more time c'mon) Marmalade (ooh). Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah). Marmalade (ooh, hey hey hey).~" The "Diamond Dogs" sung separately, then together again, each taking a higher or lower pitch as they all twirled their skirts around, doing the can-can, skin exposer, lap dances, and creating pure lust in the crowds' eyes.

"Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey. Colour of café au lait (all right). Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried. More (more) more (more) more (more).~" Jasmine walked into the center, having her own time in the spotlight as four men surrounded her, making attempts to have their way with her right there in then, too drunk to care about privacy. But she knew just how to evade doing _too much_ in public like this.

"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5).~" Merida used her hands to gestured the amount of hours the poor men had to work, as she pouted her face, but then lifted her skirts as the men cheered her on.

"Livin' the grey flannel life (oh pity).~" Mulan made a slight sad face as she shimmied toward Phoebus.

"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep. More (more) more (more) more (more).~" Jasmine's hands roamed over her bust as a man's head slip from her groin to her stomach, to betwixt her breasts, kissing her neck as she took him away with her. And she never missed a beat of her solo, never off pitch, just simply perfect. _They're all good actresses, I wonder how good Elsa is?_ Rainer thought to himself.

"Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da (da da ahah oh). Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (ooh Oh lord). Mocha Choca latta ya ya (oh oh oohoh). Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters yeh). Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (ooh).~" The "Diamond Dogs" echoed off of one another.

"Oh yeah ooh.~" Jasmine sang out as she spun around the room.

"Lady Marmalade.~" Merida belted out as she jumped up and swung her skirts up.

"Hey hey uh uh uh uh uh uh uh.~" Esmeralda sang as her voice rose.

"(Oh oh ooooh) Rottweiler baby. Moulin Rouge (ooh dadow dadow). Misdemeanor here.~" Mulan went back to back with Esmeralda as they sashayed around the room.

"Creole Lady Marmalade ooh yes!~" The "Diamond Dogs" finished up their song, all laying out on the floor forming a perfect line, all doing a perfect split as the men all stood and applauded them. They stood, took their bows, then cleared the floor as the lights dimmed, time for another performance. This one would most certainly affect Rainer far more than the others.

"It's Elsa's turn." Wiggins whispered over to Rainer as he felt his heart skip a beat.

The music turned from rowdy, to quite, calm, and sensually alluring. As the ceiling seemed to be opening as a blue light created an ocean glow as glittering came raining from above, the men all stood a gasp as a beautiful trapeze swing came down with the most beautiful creature ANY man has laid eyes on.

There she sat atop the swing, wearing a black sequenced corset beaded with rhinestones and diamonds, black Lycra with support panties and a high cut leg, fishnet stockings, long black satin gloves, a black top hat with a thick edge around the brim with rhinestones, and black suede stilettos with three star studded designs per shoe. The corset had a long rhinestone netted tail that swung with every move she made, there was black cloth supporting it so that Elsa would not be injured by the weight of the tailcoat. She looked so graceful up on that black trapeze swing. The corset accentuated her hourglass figure, her medium sized bust held tight by the corset, and her platinum blonde hair in a side braid over her right shoulder with diamond hairpins in it. Her big bright azure eyes shone as the blue light lit up her creamy skin, her black lashes caked with mascara, and her make-up was a little heavy, but that just made her eyes bigger, her cheeks more flushed, and her red lips look that much fuller.

"It's her, the Sparkling Diamond." Wiggins nudged Rainer as they all looked to the ceiling, glitter still coming down from the heavens, as a dark blue light now created a spotlight for _her_.

"The French are glad to die for love, they delight in fighting duels, but I prefer a man who lives, and gives expensive jewels!~" Elsa began to sing as she came down on her swing slowly, appearing mysterious, yet glittering. She swings around on her trapeze as the men try and reach out for her, she teases them by sticking out one free arm as the orchestra's music quickens.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental. But diamonds are a girl's best friend. A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental. On your humble flat or help you feed your pussycat. Meow. Men grow cold as, girls grow old. And we all lose our charms in the end. But square-cut or pear-shaped. These rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend.~" Elsa was now down on the floor as she danced around the men, who were now giving her priceless diamond necklaces.

"Tiffany . . ." The men raised her in the air and spun her around as she tilted her head back.

"Cartier!" She was set down as a man offered her roses; she threw them away from her as she pouted disappointedly.

"Cause we are living in a material world. And I am a material girl. Come and get me boys. Aaauw!" Elsa was suddenly lifted into the air and carried around by the men all around her.

"Black Star! Rosh Cold!~" She cried out as she was carried to the stage, where Oaken was waiting for her.

"Talk to me, hurry Oaken! Tell me all about it!~" She threw her arms up as she was also lifted up onto the stage.

"There may come a time when a, lass needs a lawyer.~" She danced with Oaken as the background singers now joined in.

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend.~" Oaken pretended to grab her bum as she began taking off her long black sating gloves, shimmying around the stage as the "Diamond Dogs" gathered around them.

"There may come a time when a, hard-boiled employer.~ " Oaken told Elsa about the Duke as they danced with one another, though the Duke is holding a handkerchief, so is Rainer. They both had wine spilled on them, thus Oaken and Elsa see two _very_ different men both holding handkerchiefs at different times, and as Oaken is telling Elsa about the Duke with the handkerchief, she assumes it to be Rainer, though Oaken is assuming that Hans is indeed the one with the handkerchief, causing some confusion. They continue to spin back-to-back looking around the room as each time they keep their eyes on whosoever they believe is the Duke. And Oaken is completely unaware of the fact that Rainer will be meeting Elsa, since Oaken is promising Elsa to a wealthy and immoral "Duke of the Southern Isles," a potential investor in the Moulin Rouge.

"Thinks you're awful nice, but get that ice or else no dice. He's your guy when stocks are high. But beware when they start to descend.~" The background singers sang as Elsa reached up for the diamonds Oaken had in his hands.

"Diamonds are a girl's best.~" The "Diamond Dogs" sing in the background as Oaken hands Elsa a large heart shaped diamond studded piece of jewelry.

"Diamonds are a girl's best. Diamonds are a girl's best.~" The "Diamond Dogs" sang as Oaken and Elsa disappear begins the many skirts lifted and used as cover as Elsa changes into another costume, to which to the audiences' point of view, makes it look as if they're making love. Although in reality, Elsa was changing whilst Oaken spoke to her about the Duke of the Southern Isles.

Her new attire consisted of a dark pink bodice covered in jewels and diamantes in pink and silver, cream shoulder straps covered with a wavy line of diamonds in varying size. Her neckline of the bodice is a curved 'V' down to a low point at the front, with a slightly curved neckline at the back. On each of her plump breasts was a large heart motif created from the diamonds set in gold colored metal, with a very large central heart-shaped diamante. There were also three jewels suspended from each large heart motif. There was a matching large heart shaped motif at the base of the bodice, over the crotch, where the border of the motif is cut separately so it can move independently from the central jewels. The hem of the bodice was cut slightly rounded over the hips with a heavy fringe of gold and silver bugle bead strings all around the front and hips. She also had an ostrich feathered plume skirt, matching pink panties, suspender belt, stockings, gloves, high-heeled shoes to match her outfit with a T-bar strap and the front of the shoe had a pattern of diamonds with various shapes in gold spread out in a star shape and a line of diamantes over the strap as well. Underneath her panties were two identical pairs of flesh colored nylon stockings with a diamond-shaped fishnet pattern covering them. The lace band at the top in was in varying flesh tones and dotted with diamantes, she also had a pair of full-length white kid leather gloves. She also had two bracelets made of diamonds. The two identical bracelets were of bright gold metal and diamantes. There is an arched rectangular motif in the center, which is decorated with small diamond, and at either side is a mesh of larger diamond set in gold

"Let's make love.~" Elsa continued to change as the "Diamond Dogs" sang the chorus as Oaken said how the Duke is willing to invest in the Moulin Rouge, thus she must make him fall in love with her.

"Everything's going so well . . .~" Elsa was finishing up as she asks what kind of girl the Duke would most prefer, Oaken said a smoldering temptress over wilting flower and bright and bubbly. Though Elsa was made sure to understand that after one night with her, the Duke was sure to invest in the Moulin Rouge, and she was also too thrilled to become a _real actress_.

"Cause that's when those lasses go back to their spouses.~" Elsa emerged with a new costume as did Oaken in a simple white tux.

"Diamonds, are a girl's best... Friend." She appears in front of Rainer shaking her curvy hips. She managed to get him to dance with her, with some encouragement.

"I believe you were expecting me?" Elsa asked as she had a sensual look on her face.


	4. Moulin Rouge Chapter 2

"Yes." Rainer breathed out as a Spanish salsa began to play. As Elsa held out her hand pulling Rainer out onto the dance floor as they began dancing. He couldn't help but stare at her, that long flowing platinum blonde hair that was no longer in a braid, that slender waist, and those amazing hips and legs.

"It's seems to be going well." Phoebus spoke up, finally stealing a moment away from both Esmeralda and Mulan.

"Yes, so it seems." Mickey watched Rainer and Elsa dancing, though Rainer seemed a bit timid.

"I told you he's a genius!" Wiggins jumped for joy.

"So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show." Elsa began talking to Rainer as she spun out.

"It's all very exciding, I'd be delighted to be involved." Rainer said politely.

"Really?" She asked, rather surprised.

"I assume you like what I do of course?" Rainer asked

"I'm sure I will." Elsa smiled at him suggestively.

"Wiggins thought we'd be able to . . . do _it_ in private?" Rainer asked as they continued dancing.

"Oh did he?" Elsa asked, rather surprised at how upfront he was being.

"Yes, in private . . . (he dips her) poetry reading." He lifted her back up to him, as their faces were just inches apart.

"Ohhhh." Elsa seemed to picking up on his _subtle hints_ , though unbeknownst to them, they were thinking of two entire different things. _She_ thought he was talking about sex, whereas _he_ thought she was talking about actual poetry in order for him to introduce the idea of _Spectacular Spectacular_ , seeing if she'd be interested to be in the play, the star of it actually.

"Oh I do love _poetry_ after supper." Elsa said seductively, Rainer felt a chill run down his spine, never had the word poetry sounded so sexy before. She began giggling and making catcalls, as she said,

"Hang on to your hats," as she ran back towards her swing.

"Diamonds~" Elsa sang out again as she held onto her swing as she was slowly being lifted into the air.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend.~" She tilted her head back as her platinum blonde hair swung out loosely as the swing began to lift her up into the air.

"But square-cut or pear-shaped. These rocks won't lose their shape." She leaned back, creating a swinging motion.

"Diamonds are a girl's . . .~" Elsa continued on.

"Best~" she lost her breath, feeling faint.

"Noooo!" Oaken cried out as Elsa began falling toward the floor as a tall dark handsome man called La Chocolat (Naveen) managed to catch her. He quickly took her back to be looked after. Oaken distracted the crowd as Naveen rushed Elsa back to see a doctor Grand Pabbie.

"I doubt the Duke will get his money's worth tonight." Esmeralda said to Mulan and the Queen of Hearts as Elsa was carried before them.

"Don't be unkind Esmeralda." The Queen of Hearts scolded her.

"You frightened her away." Oaken began, still making an attempt to distract the crowd of men calling out for Elsa.

"But I can see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two." Then the orchestra began playing as the men cheered.

"Out of my way!" Suddenly Gerda appeared at Elsa's side as she brought some strong smelling ointment to wake Elsa up. As Elsa's bright azure eyes flickered open, Elsa began huffing and puffing.

"Oh Gerda. Oh these silly costumes." Elsa giggled as she had a hard time getting out what she was trying to say, still trying to catch her breath.

"Just a fainting spell." Gerda whispers to Elsa as she tries to comfort her, whilst Oaken has the girls go back out to entertain the men. Naveen was also forced to go back out and entertain the crowd, though he was deeply worried about his friend.

"Nothing to worry about." Gerda continued to comfort Elsa as Oaken looked over his shoulder at her, feeling somewhat worried, but ended up brushing it off in the end. Though once he leaves, Elsa begins coughing, drifting off again as she fainted yet again, though when Gerda held a white handkerchief up to Elsa's dark red lips, small drops of blood landed on the handkerchief as a worried look appeared on her round face as Elsa's face turned pale.

"Find Oaken. The girl's waiting for me." Hans spoke to his right hand man, Gaston.

"That twinkle-toes Duke took the bait, girl." Gerda spoke as she tightened Elsa's dark red dress. It had a silk satin bodice lined with black polyester and fastened with lacing down the back. The neckline was rather low with a center "V" cut and a low rounded back. Her matching red satin skirt was also lined with black polyester and satin to which it fastened. The A-lined skirt had seven panels with the back ones much longer thank the front, creating a train at the back center having the effect of a bustle. She also had full arm length gloves made of black nylon and silk.

"A patron like him, you could be the next Sarah Berndardt." Gerda smiled as Elsa put more rouge on her cheeks.

"Do you really think I could be like the great Sarah?" Elsa asked surprised.

"Why not? You got the talent." Gerda confirmed.

"You hook that Duke and you'll be lighting the great stages of Europe." Gerda struggled to get out as she finished tying Elsa's dress.

"I'll be a real actress, Gerda. A great actress." Elsa said.

"I'm gonna fly away from here. I'm gonna fly, fly away." Elsa whispered out as she looked out the window, the sky now pitch black as small diamonds lit up the night sky.

"Duckling, are you all right?" Oaken came running over to see Elsa.

"Of course, Oaken." Elsa turned to him, inhaling slightly as she felt a twinge of guilt for wishing to no longer live there at the Moulin Rouge.

"Thank goodness!" Oaken breathed a sigh of relief.

"You certainly weaved your magic with that Duke on the dance floor." Oaken smiled at her.

"How do I look?" Elsa made a sexy pose as she had one black-gloved hand behind her head and the other at her hip.

"Smoldering temptress?" She asked seductively as Oaken gasped.

"My little strawberry . . . how could he possibly resist gobbling you up?" Oaken asked as he ran towards his star courtesan with arms wide open as she began giggling.

"Everything's going so well!" Oaken cheered as Elsa began cheering as well.

"Unbelievable! Straight to the elephant." Wiggins cheered as he spotted Rainer awaiting Elsa in her boudoir. His back towards the door as he looked out her large window down at the people below, his hands shaking and his breathing uneven as he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading. Don't you think?" Elsa asked as Rainer's breath got caught in his throat as he turned to see Elsa, who shed off her red dress and was now wearing something more _comfortable_. A black bodice that had pointed ends above her breasts with gold buttons down the center, black panties with a suspender belt, black stockings with lace at the top, black heels, a black robe that was made of a clear fabric and lace trim.

"Poetic enough for you?" Elsa asked as she struck a pose.

"A litter supper? Maybe some champagne?" She walked up to her teacart and picked up a bottle of iced champagne.

"I'd rather just . . . get it over and done with." Rainer said rather nervously as he tried to focus, but he couldn't stop watching her strut around in that getup. Her hair in a loose wave, her lips still red as a rose, her cheeks flushed looking, and her legs so long.

"Very well. Then why don't you. . . come down here? Let's get it over and done with." Elsa patted the bed after she walked over to it and patted down the empty seat next to her.

"I prefer to do it standing." Rainer stated. Elsa appeared to be somewhat shocked as she stood and began walking over him.

"You don't have to stand." Rainer waved his hands in protest as Elsa looked at him questionably.

"Sometimes it's . . . it's quite long, and I'd like you to be comfortable." Rainer gestured for her to sit down on the bed.

"What I do is quite modern. It may feel strange . . . at first, but if you're open, you might enjoy it." Rainer looked at her honestly, hoping she would like his poetry. Though once again, they were thinking of two totally different kinds of _poetry_.

"I'm sure I will." Elsa smiled seductively as she winked at him, making a sexy pose.

"Excuse me. The sky . . . they sky . . . the bluebirds. . ." Rainer stammered out nervously.

"Come on. Come on." Elsa threw her head back as her hand glided over her neck in a sensual way.

"Ah! I think." Rainer tried to go on, but his hands were shaking.

"There might be some shaking." Elsa

"Is everything ok?" She looked at him with a raised brow, appearing a bit concerned.

"I'm a little nervous. Sometimes it takes a while for. . . inspiration to come." Rainer stuttered.

"Oh, yes, yes. Let Mummy help." Elsa strutted over to Rainer as she cupped his groin as Rainer gasped, his face flushing.

"Does that inspire you?" Elsa asked seductively as she threw Rainer onto the bed.

"Let's make love." She then jumped on top of him.

"Make love?" Rainer asked in confusion.

"You want to, don't you?" Elsa's hands began to roam over Rainer's body.

"Tell the truth. Can't you feel the poetry?" Elsa began unbuttoning his shirt as her hips moved slightly. Rainer watched her hands as he became more nervous and stuttering.

"Come on! Feel it." Elsa begged.

"Free the tiger!" She began purring and growling as she continued to undress him.

"Big boy!" She said as her hips moved as Rainer moaned.

"He's got a huge talent!" Wiggins said as he looked through the window, being tied to a rope as Mickey and Phoebus held him up.

"I need your poetry now!" Elsa said as she reached for his pants.

"All right!" Rainer jumped off the bed and crawled away until he was able to stand.

"It's a little bit funny. . . this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. Is that ok? Is this what you want?" Rainer tried to get out as he was panting.

"Oh, poetry." Elsa said as she understood that Rainer was indeed talking about poetry reading, and not sex, at least not yet. She assumed he wanted to talk dirty in order to get turned on, then the sex would begin.

"This is what I want, naughty words. Naughty!" She growled and made sexy moans as she touched herself on the bed.

"I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd buy. . . a big house where we both could live." Rainer tried to go on but was distracted.

"Oh! It's so bad!" Elsa was throwing herself about her pillows.

"If I were a sculptor, then again, no." Rainer was looking at her strangely.

"You devil." Elsa moaned.

"Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show." Rainer went on.

"Don't, don't don't!" Elsa was thrashing her hips about, rolling over on her back.

"Don't stop!"

"I know it's not much." Rainer was speaking a bit more clearly with every passing word.

"Give me more! Yes!" Elsa touched her breasts as she moved around on the floor seductively.

"It's the best I can do." Rainer walked towards her window, occasionally looking back at her beautiful body outstretched on the floor.

"Naughty! Don't stop! Yes!" Elsa continued to move her hands over her body.

"My gift is my song.~" Rainer began to sing out, Elsa stopped thrashing about and looked at Rainer intently as she sat up. His raven hair was illuminated by the moonlight, his grey eyes sparkling as he looked at her lovingly.

"And this one's for you. And you can tell everybody. That this is your song. It may be quite simple, but. Now that it's done. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.~" Rainer gazed at her as he continued singing, smiling at her. She was completely stunned, her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her. He was serenading her, something that never happened before.

"I sat on the roof

And I kicked off the moss

Well, some of these verses

They got me quite cross

But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song

It's for people like you that

Keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do

You see, I've forgotten

If they're green or they're blue

Anyway, the thing is

What I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes

I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody

This is your song

It may be quite simple, but

Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is

Now you're in the world.~"

"Look like he got the job!" Wiggins winked as the boys raised a toast to Rainer.

"Oh, give it to me." Elsa moaned as Rainer pounded into her over and over again as the bed creaked underneath them.

"Oh Elsa you're so warm." He whispered in her ear as she called out his name. Her hands were in his hair as his roamed her body. She felt her eyes close as his lips met her neck. She inhaled sharply as his fingertips grazed over her erect nipples, his hand grasping her breasts as he massaged them. As the heat began to rise in the room, they climaxed as Elsa sighed saying,

"I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young . . . handsome, talented duke." Elsa said dreamily.

"Duke?" Rainer was a bit stunned, as a sudden knock at the door startled them.

"Not that the title's important, of course." Elsa shook her head as she looked over at him.

"I'm not a duke." Rainer said flatly, the knock erupted again.

"Not a duke?" Elsa was clearly confused as she sat up, quickly covering herself.

"I'm a writer." Rainer said feeling as though he was now sounding a bit . . . boring.

"A writer?" Elsa said, her smile turned to a frown. Then there was a voice at the door, it was Oaken asking if everything was alright. Elsa said she needed a moment as he agreed, then she turned to look at Rainer.

"Yes, a writer." Rainer said as he paused for a moment.

"Wiggins . . ." He started.

"You're not one of Wiggins' talented, Bohemian, impoverished protégés?" Elsa was a bit peeved.

"You might say that." Rainer shrugged as he blushed.

"Oh, no!" Elsa quickly dressed as Rainer took his time getting dressed.

"I'm going to kill him!" She fisted her hands as she stomped around the room.

"There might be a small hitch." Rainer stood up and tried to get her to look at him.

"What about the Duke?" Elsa said as she heard Oaken's voice again.

"My dear Duke . . ."

"The Duke!" Elsa said in a panic.

"Hide! Out back!" She pointed as the knocking erupted again, until the doorknob was turning.

"My dear, are you decent for the Duke?" Oaken opened the door, the Duke was with him. As Elsa quickly realized that Rainer was not the Duke and she had in fact had sex with the wrong man, she felt completely stupid.

"Where were you?" Oaken asked as he looked at her questionably.

"I . . . I was waiting." Elsa said nervously.

"Dear Duke, allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Elsa!" Oaken opened up his arm as the Duke walked in. Hans, the Duke of the Southern Isles. He was rather handsome, tall, was wearing an expensive tuxedo, his dark red hair parted in the middle and fluffed up, brown eyes and red sideburns.

"How wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit." Elsa held out her hand as Rainer hid behind the coffee tray; Hans looked her up and down.

"The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine, my dear." Hans gingerly kissed Elsa's hand.

"I'll leave you two squirrels to get better acquainted." Oaken walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental . . ." Hans said with a mischievous smile.

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend." Elsa pulled her hand away and walked over to the bed as Rainer watched them, hiding behind the teacart.

"After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage . . . you must be in need of refreshment my dear." Hans began walking over to the teacart as Elsa realized he would surely see Rainer.

"Don't! Don't you . . . just love the view?" Elsa jumped up and began pointing towards her window.

"Charming." Hans said rather flatly as he continued towards the teacart.

"I feel like dancing." Elsa began dancing around exotically.

"Umm. Umm." Hans was rather confused.

"I should like a glass of champagne." Hans acted nervously.

"No!" Elsa snapped.

"It's . . ." Elsa began as Rainer popped up and began mouthing those same words that he had told her not too long ago.

"It's a little bit funny." Elsa continued.

"What is?" Hans raised an eyebrow as he looked at Elsa.

"This . . . feeling . . . inside." Elsa put her hands to her chest.

"I'm not one of those who can easily . . . hide." She said the latter towards Rainer as Hans attempted to turn around again as she clasped onto his legs.

"I don't have much money . . . but if I did, I'd buy a big house . . ." She cupped his hips, her face near his groin.

"Where we both could live." Elsa glided back up to Hans' face.

"I hope you don't mind.~" Elsa began to sing as Rainer slowly stood, trying to exit the room.

"I hope you don't mind.~" Hans was captivated by her song (or Rainer's song rather) that he didn't even notice the door open.

"That I put down in words.~"

"How wonderful . . .~"

"Life is.~"

"Now you're in . . .~"

"The world.~" As Elsa finished singing, Hans immediately fell in love with her as they gazed at each other.

"That's very beautiful." Hans

"It's from _Spectacular, Spectacular_. Suddenly, with you here . . ." Elsa whispers in Hans' ear.

"I finally understand the true meaning of the words." She notices Rainer trying to escape.

"How wonderful life is now you're in the world." But there's a bodyguard outside and he must come back in.

"And what meaning is that, my dear?" Hans speaks as Rainer comes back in and closes the door, right as Elsa throws herself on the bed, throwing a tantrum.

"Duke!" Elsa sits up and points at Hans.

"Don't toy with my emotions." While Rainer is trying to hide as Hans walks closer to Elsa.

"You must know the effect you have on women." She tries to distract him, acting dramatically and crying.

"Let's make love!" Elsa pulls Hans into her as she forces a kiss on him.

"You want to make love, don't you?" She moans and pushes him away, all the while Rainer is trying to escape.

"Make love?" Hans he looks at her, clearly confused.

"I knew you felt the same way!" Elsa smiles.

"Oh, Duke!" She moans as she pulls Hans' head towards her neck. She hides his face as she looks at Rainer standing by her window, signaling for him to get out as she whispers towards him. He gazes at her affectionately, clearly wanting to be in her arms rather than Hans.

"You're right. We should wait until opening night."

Hans began to giggle until he realized what Elsa Said.

"Wait? Wait?" He sat up and looked at her as she began pushing him off of her.

"There's a power in you that scares me." Elsa pushes Hans off of her as he stands and she sits up.

"You should go." Elsa continues to push Hans towards the door as Rainer finally escapes out the window.

"I just got here." Hans looks thoroughly disappointed.

"We'll see each other every day during rehearsal." Elsa

"We must wait. We must wait until opening night. Get out." Elsa pushed Hans towards the door and out of the room.

"Do you have any idea (gasps). Any idea what would have happened if you were found?" Elsa gasps as she walks towards Rainer, who reappears in her room. She's clearly frustrated and faints in Rainer's arms.

"Oh, oh my god." Rainer catches Elsa as he tries to shake her.

"Let's have a little peekaboo. Right on target." Oaken looks through his telescope. He thinks he sees Hans and Elsa dancing. Suddenly Wiggins, Phoebus and Mickey appear by the window. Rainer is dragging Elsa near the bed as the three men look at each other curiously and disappear as Rainer flops Elsa on the bed.

"I forgot my hat . . ." Hans walks in the door and sees Rainer on top of Elsa, who is on top of the bed.

"Foul play?" His face turns red as he is clearly angry and upset.

"She, uh." Rainer tries to explain but is flabbergasted.

"Oh, Duke." Elsa comes to as she realizes the situation.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside!" Hans says in frustration.

"No." Rainer shakes his head as he looks back at Elsa.

"Beautifully spoken. Let me introduce you to the writer." Elsa holds Rainer's head

"The writer?" Hans asks as he grits his teeth.

"Yes. We were rehearsing." Elsa began to get up as did Rainer smiling.

"You expect me to believe that scantily clad . . . in the arms of another man, inside an elephant, you were rehearsing?" Hans speaks harshly as he begins walking towards them. Suddenly the three men hiding on the other side of the window realize what's going on.

"How's the rehearsal going? Shall we take it from the top?" Wiggins walks in with the other three men on his heels.

"I hope the piano's in tune." Mickey walks towards the piano.

"Sorry, got held up, can I offer you a drink?" Phoebus holds up the champagne bottle.

"Oh, my goodness!" Oaken suddenly realizes there's trouble as he ran forElsa'sboudoir.

"When I spoke those words to you, you so inspired me. I realized we had much work to do, so I called an emergency rehearsal." Elsa began to feel herself again as she spoke passionately.

"If you're rehearsing then where's Oaken?" Hans raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I didn't bother Oaken." Elsa shook her head as she walked towards Hans, suddenly her door opened.

"Dear Duke, I'm terribly sorry." Oaken walked in with an apologetic expression.

"Oaken! The Duke knows all about the emergency rehearsal." Elsa immediately walked up to Oaken and held his shoulders as she looked directly into his eyes, hinting for him to go along.

"Emergency rehearsal?" Oaken's eyes darted back and fourth as he went along with it.

"To incorporate the Duke's artistic ideas." Elsa backed away and nodded towards Hans.

"Sebastian will be only too delighted . . ." Oaken began as Wiggins cut him off.

"Sebastian left." Wiggins and pointed at Rainer.

"He's what?" Oaken seemed a bit socked.

"Oh well, the cat's out of the bag. The Duke's a big fan of our new writer's work. That's why he's so keen to invest." Elsa shrugged and looked towards Rainer and then towards Oaken.

"Invest? Invest! Oh, yes well invest! You can't blame me for trying to hide uh . . ." Oaken began as he realized he didn't know the name of this beloved writer.

"Rainer." Wiggins whispered as he smiled.

". . . Rainer away." Oaken finished as Hans looked back at Rainer.

"I'm way ahead of you, Oaken." Hans looked a bit peeved.

"My dear Duke, let's go to my office and peruse the paperwork." Oaken tried to pull Hans away.

"What's the story?" Hans requested.

"The story?" Oaken inquired.

"If I'm to invest, I need to know the story." Hans said as he tilted his head in annoyance.

"Ah yes, well, the story's about . . .. Wiggins?" Oaken looks at Wiggins for an answer.

"The story is . . . the story's about . . . it's about . . ." Wiggins begins babbling as everyone is looking at him.

"It's about love." Rainer cuts in confidently with a sparkle in his eye.

"Love?" Hans scoffs as he looks at Rainer in disbelief.

"It's about love overcoming all obstacles." Rainer says as he catches a glimpse of Elsa. There was a certain sparkle in his eye as she feels a strange tingling feeling.

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Wiggins laughs.

"Switzerland?" Hans says in an unsatisfied tone.

"Exotic Switzerland!" Oaken cuts in loudly

"India! India! It's set in India! And there's a courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in the world." Rainer says the former with much enthusiasm, and the latter softly as he glances over at Elsa and then back at Hans.

"But her kingdom's invaded by an evil maharajah." Rainer states so rather enthusiastically as he thinks quickly of a story that will entice Hans.

"To save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil maharajah . . . but on the night of the seduction, she mistakes . . . a penniless . . . a penniless . . . sitar player for the evil maharajah and falls in love with him! He wasn't trying to trick her or anything, but he was dressed as a maharajah . . . because he's appearing in a play." Rainer finishes, feeling rather pleased with himself.

"I will play the penniless tango-dancing sitar player. He will sing like an angel . . . but dance like the devil." Phoebus spoke up as he picked up the sitar near the wall.

"Yes, all right. And what happens next?" The Duke asked, rather curious now.

"The penniless sitar player and the courtesan must hide their love from the evil maharajah." Rainer continued as he leaned towards Phoebus and Elsa.

"The sitar player's sitar is magical. It only speaks the truth." Mickey spoke up as he leaned on Rainer's shoulder.

"And I will play the magical sitar!" Wiggins spoke up enthusiastically.

"You are beautiful." Wiggins said to Elsa

"You are ugly." Wiggins said to Oaken.

"And you . . ." Wiggins began until everyone covered his mouth.

"And he gives the game away, eh?" Hans said as everyone applauded.

"Tell him about the can-can!" Oaken points to Rainer.

"The Tantric can-can . . ." Rainer starts until Oaken interrupts him, pushing him out of the way.

". . . is an exotic, spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant . . . wild, Bohemian spirit . . . that this the whole production embodies, Duke!" Oaken

"What do you mean by that?" Hans asked, clearly confused.

"I mean, the show will be magnificent . . . opulent, tremendous, stupendous . . . gargantuan bedazzlement! A sensual ravishment. It will be . . ." Oaken first starts out passionate and slowly waits for Mickey to pick up the hint to head towards the piano for the "opening number."

"Spectacular, spectacular. No words in the vernacular.~" Oaken begins singing as Mickey plays a melodious tune while sliding over the ivory keys.

"Can describe this great event. You'll be dumb with wonderment. Returns are fixed at ten percent. You must agree that's excellent. And on top of your fee.~" Oaken continues to sing, selling the show to Hans.

"You'll be involved artistically.~" Everyone joined together and sang as Hans looked at them curiously.

"So exciting. The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting. It will run for fifty years. So exciting. The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting. It will run for fifty years. ~" Hans sat down in a nearby chair as they all continued to near him whilst Mickey played the piano and sang from afar.

"Elephants." Wiggins made elephant gestures

"Bohemians." Mickey smiled.

"Indians." Oaken did an Indian-style dance

"Courtesans." Elsa posed seductively.

"Acrobats." Mickey said as he swung from a chandelier.

"And juggling bears." Phoebus said as he juggled some fruit while wearing a bear rug.

"Exotic girls." Wiggins dressed in some of Elsa's scarfs as a dress.

"Fire-eaters!" Mickey, Rainer, Phoebus, Wiggins and Oaken cried.

"Musclemen. Contortionists. Intrigue, danger.~" Everyone sang aloud.

"And romance.~" Wiggins added in.

"Electric lights, machinery

And all that electricity!

So exciting

The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting

It will run for fifty years

So exciting

The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting

It will run for years

Spectacular, spectacular

No words in the vernacular

Can describe this great event

You'll be dumb with wonderment

The hills are alive

With the sound of music

So exciting

The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting

It will run for fifty years

So exciting

The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting

It will run for fifty years!~"

They all finished singing, jumping about and acting out the play as they all posed in front of Hans.

"But what happens in the end?" Hans asks, he clearly liked the idea but was curious. Rainer clears his throat as everyone ran around to grab "costumes" and set up a stage.

"The courtesan and sitar man are pulled apart by an evil plan.~" Rainer began to set the scene.

"But in the end, she hears his song.~" Elsa points towards Rainer.

"And their love is just too strong.~" Rainer sang as he gazed at Elsa, they made brief eye contact, but then she gazes into Phoebus' eyes.

"It's a little bit funny. This feeling inside.~" The Duke sings out poorly with a strange lustful expression while gazing at Elsa.

"So exciting

The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting

It will run for fifty years!~"

Everyone sang out as they ran in a circle to set another scene.

"The sitar player's a secret song that helps them flee the evil one!" Rainer sang out rather rapidly as Elsa, Wiggins and Phoebus acted out in front of a small room divider.

"Though the tyrant rants and rails. It is all to no avail.~" Rainer continues as Mickey used a small horse and maharajah puppet to race over a mountain.

"I am the evil maharajah! You will not escape!" Oaken stood from behind the room divider as he spread his arms open wide.

"Oh Oaken! No one could play him like you could." Elsa praised him.

"No one is going to." Oaken said flatly as they all stood to sing again.

"So exciting

The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting . . .~"

"And in the end, should someone die?" The Duke asks excitedly, interrupting the song.

"So exciting  
The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting

It will run for fifty years!~"

"Generally, I like it." Hans said as they all did a final pose.

Oaken had an investor . . . and the Bohemians had a show.

"It's the end of the century! The Bohemian revolution is here!" Wiggins cried a loud as he opened a champagne bottle and drank from it as they all partied. While the party raged upstairs . . . Rainer tried to write. But all he could think about was _her_ and how wonderful lifewas now. But was she thinking about him too?

"I . . . follow . . . the night.~" Elsa began to sing atop her elephant patio overlooking the city, she was wearing her red smoldering temptress dress again.

"Can't stand . . . the light

When will I begin . . . to live again?

One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

What more could your love do for me?

When will love be . . . through with me?~"

Elsa looked out, unknowing of the fact that Rainer could see her.

"Why live life . . . from dream to dream? And dread the day . . . when dreaming . . . ends.~" Elsa went on as she looked out her window.

"How wonderful life is now you're in . . . the world.~" Rainer sang out as he gazed at Elsa, turning to head out the door as Elsa went outside her window and walked up the stairs to the top of her elephant.

"One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

What more could your love do for me?

When will love be . . . through with me?

Why live life . . . from dream to dream?

And dread the day . . . when dreaming . . . ends

One day I'll fly away

Fly . . . fly . . . away.~"

"Sorry. I didn't mean . . . I saw your light on and I climbed up the . . . I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job." Rainer stumbled over his words as he appeared before the beautiful courtesan.

"Of course." Elsa nodded her head.

"Yes, Wiggins was right. You're . . . very talented. It will be a wonderful show. Anyway, I'd better go. We both have a big day tomorrow." She seemed to be stuttering a bit as she tried to walk away.

"Wait. Please wait." Rainer reached out to Elsa.

"Before, when we were . . . when we were . . . when you thought I was the Duke . . . you said you loved me, and I wondered . . .. If it was just an act?" Rainer questioned, hoping she'd say what he wanted to hear.

"Yes." Elsa nodded her head.

"Of course." Rainer said down trotted.

"It felt real." He said, not giving up.

"Rainer . . . I'm a courtesan. I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe." Elsa said matter-of-factly.

"Silly of me, to think you could fall in love with someone like me." Rainer said depressed.

"I can't fall in love with anyone." Elsa stated flatly.

"Can't fall in love?" Rainer asked, feeling shocked as Elsa nodded in confirmation.

"A life without love? That's terrible!" Rainer said, aghast.

"Being on the street that's terrible." Elsa said sternly.

"Love is like oxygen." Rainer said enthusiastically.

"Love is a many-splendored thing. Love . . . lifts us up where we belong." Rainer was getting carried away with his words.

"Don't start that again." Elsa protested as she rolled her eyes.

"All you need is love.~" Rainer started to sing out.

"A girl has got to eat!" Elsa protested.

"All you need is love.~" Rainer sang on.

"Or she'll end up on the streets." Elsa objected crossing her arms.

"All you need is love.~" Rainer sang harmoniously as he raised his eyebrows seductively, facing her straight on.

"Love is just a game.~" Elsa teased as she shook her head and walked away.

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me.~" Rainer blocked her way as she scoffed.

"The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee.~" Elsa raised her brows as she turned toward the other direction.

"Just one night, give me just one night.~" Rainer pleaded as he followed Elsa and stopped her in her tracks.

"There's no way, 'cause you can't pay.~" Elsa shook her head as she smiled.

"In the name of love, one night in the name of love.~" Rainer's face inched closer to hers as she rolled her eyes.

"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you.~" Elsa gave Rainer a pitiful look as she turned to walk away again, only to be blocked by Rainer.

"Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby. Don't leave me this way.~" Rainer pleaded once again as he spun towards Elsa and knelt down.

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.~" Elsa actually sounded honest, her voice soft and sweet, as she turned away from him.

"I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no.~" Rainer neared Elsa again though she looked down at the ground and away from him.

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.~" Elsa shrugged her shoulders and sounded rather despondent.

"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know.~" Rainer tried to cup Elsa's face, but she swiftly turned away from him.

"Cause here I go again! Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly, on a mountain high.~" Rainer sang out passionately as he stood on the elephants head, Elsa panicked and tried to tell him to get down, though he ignored her until she pulled him down.

"Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away, for one happy day.~" Elsa throws her hands up mockingly and heads back down the stairs.

"We could be heroes! Just for one day.~" Rainer raises his hands to the sky, Elsa stops and looks back at him.

"You, you will be mean.~" Elsa looks at Rainer seriously as she turns away from him and walks on.

"No I won't!" Rainer opposed, half laughing as he chased after her.

"And I, I'll drink all the time.~" Elsa shrugs as she walked back through her window.

"We should be lovers.~" Rainer sang lovingly.

"We can't do that.~" Elsa objected, shaking her head.

"We should be lovers, and that's a fact.~" Rainer argued on.

"Though nothing, will keep us together.~" Elsa shook her head, something in her changed and she finally realized that Rainer may be right.

"We could steal time . . .~" Rainer entered her room as she smiled.

"Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes . . .~" They both sang together as they held each other's hands.

"Just because I-eeeiiiI will always love you.~" Rainer sang to Elsa as fireworks started outside.

"I-eeeiiiI.~" Elsa joined in as they walked closer to each other.

"Can't help loving you." They sang together as they gazed into each others eyes.

"How wonderful life is.~" Elsa smiled as she tilted her head.

"Now you are in the world.~" They sang together as Rainer too tilted his head, their lips nearly touching.

"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell." Elsa whispered before kissing Rainer. They lost themselves in the passion of the night as the sunlight slowly streamed in the windows; each whispering words of love and hanging onto that first moment of mutual affection.

Rainer was the first to wake, looking at Elsa as he smiled, recalling the night's events; life was indeed wonderful for Rainer, now that Elsa was in his world, but in the Duke . . . Oaken had gotten much more than he had bargained for.

"Converting the Moulin Rouge into a theater will cost a fantastic sum. So in return, I would require a contract that . . . binds Elsa to me . . . exclusively. Naturally, I'll require some security: the deeds to the Moulin Rouge." Hans said menacingly as Oaken stood at his desk, nearly speechless.

"My dear Duke I am . . ." Oaken was cut off by Hans.

"Please! Don't think that I'm naïve, Oaken. I shall hold the deeds. And if there are any shenanigans . . . my manservant, Gaston . . . will deal with it in the only way you underworld show folk understand. Elsa will be mine. It's not that I'm a jealous man, I just don't like other people touching my things!" Hans continued on as Gaston appeared beside him; Hans was grasping his hat so tightly that he nearly tore it in half.

"I . . . understand completely . . . Duke." Oaken agreed regrettably as he signed the contract.

"Good, now that we have an understanding, it appears that . . . you have the means to transform your beloved Moulin Rouge into a theater. I shall woo Elsa over supper tonight." Hans stood, took the signed contract, shook Oaken's hand and walked out of his office. Oaken made the announcement to his workers as they all cheered. Elsa and Rainer glanced at each other from afar as Hans kept his eye on Elsa, who also had to pretend to be interested in him. She wore a white coat and hat, her hair pinned up. Rainer was in a simple suit, whilst Hans was in one of his most expensive suits in order to impress Elsa.

"We will have created the world's first completely modern entirely electric, totally Bohemian, all-singing, all-dancing, stage spectacular! The show must go on!" Oaken cried as construction on the Moulin Rouge began. The show would go on, but Elsa would not attend supper that night or the following night.

"Mad with jealousy, the evil maharajah forces the courtesan to tell the penniless sitar player she doesn't love him." Rainer acts out as he holds the script while Elsa sat on his couch and watched him, wearing a silk robe, Wiggins was in the kitchen laughing and making dinner.

"Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!" Rainer overacted as Elsa and Wiggins laughed.

"Says the sitar player, throwing money at her and leaving the kingdom!" Rainer pretends to throw himself out the window as Wiggins and Elsa get up and reach for him, they both were yelling, "No! No!"

"Brilliant! Brilliant!" Wiggins cried with glee.

"Oh but a life without love? That's terrible!" Elsa giggles as Rainer went around the window and peered in at her.

"Yes. But the sitar player . . ." Rainer leaps onto Elsa and nearly kisses her as Wiggins interrupts.

"Wait! That's my part. That's my part Rainer! Don't you dare! The magic sitar, who can only speak the truth, says . . . " Wiggins points at them from the kitchen with a smile on his face. He walked over with a tray full of kebobs and fruit.

"'The greatest thing you'll ever learn . . . is to love and be loved in return." Rainer continued as he and Elsa rubbed their noses together.

The following day was rehearsal as Elsa and Rainer were in Elsa's private dressing room kissing; her hands in his hair as his were on her hips. Hans suddenly walked in holding a picnic basket.

"A picnic, sweet lady?" He looked between the two of them, who were clearly shocked to see him.

"Oh, but we have so much work to do." Elsa spoke up quickly as she straightened out her tight black dress but managed to remain coy.

"If the writer can carry a basket, you can both do it in my presence." Hans held out the basket to Rainer as he regrettably took it, for anytime he was able to spend time with Elsa as well as ensure that Hans was not alone with her made him feel at ease.

"Wiggins, so the magical sitar falls from the roof . . ." Rainer starts as he explains to Wiggins as they stood on the stage, the band practicing behind them.

"Yes, I know, I know. Don't tell me. 'The greatest thing you'll ever do . . ." Wiggins began enthusiastically as Mickey practiced with the band, orchestrating it.

"Still at it, my sweet?" Hans burst through Elsa's private dressing room door as Rainer was trying to take off her China dress, her lipstick smudged on her face as well as Rainer's. They swiftly straightened up and luckily Rainer was unable to get the buttons unclasped.

"Master . . . make . . . contract . . ." Wiggins was rehearsing his lines for Rainer again, who eventually told him to review them again as he went off to Elsa's private dressing room.

"I've so many lines; I've been drilling them over and over." Elsa smiled her charming smile as Hans merely nodded and left the two alone, who went back to their merry love making. It almost seemed too easy for the lead actress and the writer to devise ways to avoid Hans.

"Mademoiselle Elsa, I haven't finished the new scene. The 'Will the lovers be meeting at the sitar player's humble abode?' scene. May I work on it with you later tonight?" Rainer asked sweetly as Elsa tried her best not to smile, for she was sitting right near Hans as they watched the dancers rehearse.

"But, my dear, I arranged a magnificent supper for us in the tower." Hans cut in abruptly.

"We can work on it tomorrow, it's not important, it can wait." Rainer stood to leave, clearly not wanting to upset Hans.

"How dare you! It cannot wait until tomorrow." Elsa stood, visibly displeased by Rainer's response.

"'The lovers will meet at the sitar player's humble abode' scene is crucial. We'll work on it tonight until I'm completely satisfied." Elsa stated sternly as Hans looked between her and Rainer, plainly unsatisfied with cancelling their dinner plans, though Elsa was quick to put him in his place.

"Dear Duke, excuse me." Elsa began walking away as Rainer turned towards Hans before following her.

"I'm sorry." Rainer nearly meant what he said, yet he had no regrets being Elsa's secret lover.

"Nice work, family! Bright and early tomorrow morning, we begin Act Two: The Lovers Are Discovered." Oaken cheered as his dancers finished up rehearsal, Indian music still playing in the background as Hans approached him. Meanwhile, Elsa and Rainer snuck off into a corner to kiss, her red lipstick smudging as it rubbed off on his lips. He held her small waist as her hands went into his thick raven hair.

"Oaken." Hans called out.

"My dear Duke, everything is arranged for that special supper in the tower tonight." Oaken said with a cheerful smile, though Hans was not convinced.

"You can it yourself Oaken! Her affections are waning!" Hans' face was beginning to turn red.

"Impossible." Oaken's brows furrowed.

"I know her work's important, but she's always at it with that writer! If I don't see her tonight, I'm leaving!" Hans began to look up in the direction of Elsa and Rainer kissing, until Oaken spotted them first and spoke up rather loudly.

"No, Duke! I'll insist Elsa take the night off." Oaken tried to say the latter with a bit more calmness to his voice.

"All right. All right. Eight o'clock then." Hans turned towards Oaken and licked his lips and smiled. Oaken looked back up in the balcony to see Elsa and Rainer standing close together, her lipstick smeared and hair askew.

"You'll come tonight?" Rainer pleaded as he hid behind a hanging curtain.

"Yes." Elsa smiled and giggled, trying to look and see if anyone had spotted them. They kissed again as they began to sneak off.

"What time?" Rainer asked, his grey eyes large and sparkling, his face covered in red lipstick.

"Eight o'clock." Elsa said as she kept giggling, kissing Rainer again.

"Promise?" He smiled, looking like a love-sick puppy dog.

"Yes. Haha. Go." Elsa covered her lips as she laughed at his expression, Rainer finally left as Oaken appeared behind her.

"Are you mad? The Duke holds the deeds to the Moulin Rouge. He's spending a fortune on you. He's given you a beautiful new dressing room. He wants to make you a star. And you're dallying with the writer." Oaken tried to keep his voice down, though his frustration was evident.

"Oaken, don't be rid-" Elsa started but was interjected by Oaken.

"I saw you together!" He raised his voice, his face turning red.

"It's nothing. It's just an infatuation. It's nothing." Elsa turned away, waving her hand nonchalantly, though both she and Oaken knew she wasn't being truly honest.

"The infatuation will end. Go to the boy, tell him it's over. The Duke is expecting you in the tower at eight." Oaken brought his voice to a whisper again. Elsa swallowed, feeling as though her heart were breaking as she walked away, her black dress spinning as she headed to her room.

"If I should die

At this very moment

I wouldn't fear

For I've never known completeness

Like being here

Wrapped in the warmth of you

Loving every breath of you

Why live life . . .

From dream . . .

To dream?

And dread the day . . .~"

Elsa suddenly stopped singing to herself as she began gasping for air, coughing up spats of blood as red as her lips. Her hand covered in it as she looked in her mirror and felt light headed, suddenly collapsing on the floor as Gerda and Chocolat found her and carried her to her bed, immediately calling the doctor. Eight o'clock came around as Oaken, Hans, Rainer, Chocolat, and Gerda all became worried.

"Where is she?" Oaken looked for her as Hans paced inside the tower. Rainer overlooked his balcony, but there was no sign of Elsa.

"Will she be up by tonight?" Gerda asked Grand Pabbie as he took Elsa's pulse, her face covered in sweat, the lipstick and blood no longer adorned her lips.

"Tomorrow at the earliest." He answered as Chocolat looked bleak.

"The Duke's leaving!" There were whispers amongst Hans' servants as Oaken rushed to him.

"She's confessing!" Oaken screamed as his voice echoed in the tower.

"Confessing? Do you take me for an imbecile, Oaken?" Hans looked at Oaken with a strained face.

"She suddenly had a terrible desire . . . to go to a priest and . . . confess her sins. She wanted to be cleansed of her former life. She looks upon tonight as her wedding night." Oaken walked toward Hans as he looked back at Oaken in confusion.

"Wedding night?" Hans whispered loudly, his cheeks somewhat flushed.

"She's like a blushing bride. She says you make her feel like a . . . virgin." Oaken emphasized _virgin_ as Hans swallowed.

"Virgin?" Hans' face was contorted into a bemused smile.

"You know. Touched . . . for the very first time. She says it feels so good inside . . . when you hold her . . . and you touch her." Oaken's voice became raspy as Hans turned and began walking back into the tower's center room, the extravagant dining table set and ready for two.

"Like a virgin." Hans smirked as he looked off into space, picturing Elsa wearing white lingerie like on her wedding day.

"She's made it through the wilderness somehow. She's made it through, she didn't know how lost she was, until she found you." The servants began making the black bed as Oaken walked beside Hans, who was now starting to believe Oaken.

"She was beat, incomplete

She'd been had, she was sad and blue

But you made her feel

Yes, you made her feel

Shiny and new

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your hearts beat

Both in time

Gonna give you all her love

Her fear is fading fast

She's been saving it all for you

Only love can last!

She's so fine and she's thine

She'll be yours till the end of time

'Cause you made her feel

Yes, you made her feel

She has nothing to hide

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your hearts beat

Both in time.~"

Oaken paused as the servants sat Hans on the bed and spun him around, meanwhile Grand Pabbie was administering medicine to Elsa as Rainer paced back and forth in his room, still waiting for Elsa.

"She's so fine, and she's mine

Makes me strong

Yes, she makes me bold

And her love thawed out

Yes her love thawed out

What was scared and cold.~"

Hans began singing as he thought more kindly of Elsa. They two of them continued to sing of Elsa, as though she were a virgin until Hans was now fully convinced that Elsa wanted him too. Oaken's brilliant lies had once again averted disaster. But no lie, however brilliant, could save Elsa.

"Monsieur Oaken . . . Mademoiselle Elsa is dying. She has consumption." Grand Pabbie approached Oaken.

"My little sparrow is dying? She mustn't know, Gerda. The show must go on." Oaken told Gerda in a somber tone, knowing that he wasn't truly doing what was best for her, but for his precious Moulin Rouge. All night, the penniless sitar player had waited. And now, for the first time . . . he felt the cold stab of jealousy.

"Where were you last night?" Rainer pleaded.

"I told you . . . I was sick." Elsa coughed, she laid in Rainer's bed in a pink robe as he sat at his small table with the typewriter, slowly clicking away.

"You don't have to lie to me." Rainer turned towards her, finally getting up and sitting next to her.

"We have to end it. Everyone knows. Oaken knows. Sooner or later, the Duke will find out too. On opening night, I have to sleep with the Duke. And the jealousy will drive you mad. Rainer . . ." Elsa said as Rainer turned away and went towards the window. Elsa got out of bed and headed towards the door. Suddenly Rainer had an idea as he stopped Elsa.

"Then I'll write a song. We'll put it in the show and whatever happens . . . when you hear it, or sing it, or hum it . . . it'll mean we love each other. I won't get jealous." Rainer cupped Elsa's face as he began kissing her gently.

"Things don't work that way, Rainer. We have to end it." Elsa shook her head; her heart was breaking. But Rainer would not give in, he began humming their song until the lyrics came to him, first he sang it to her, and then he brought it to the entire cast as he had Phoebus practice it with Mickey. As Rainer sang it first, Elsa and Rainer caught glimpses of each other, gazing at each other lovingly, suddenly Phoebus collapsed to the ground, falling asleep as Oaken scolded him. Before they knew it, Elsa and Rainer were singing their song together, on a date (with Hans), alone in his bedroom, with Wiggins rehearsing his lines, and when they held each other as the sun set, wrapped in Rainer's sheets, taking in each and every second they had together and cherishing every secret meeting.

"Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather,

And stars may collide

But I love you (I love you)

Until the end of time (until the end of time)

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may I will love you,

Oh I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may

Come what may I will love you until my dying day!~"


	5. Moulin Rouge Chapter 3

Elsa felt herself grow weaker and weaker, though she continued on, and never gave up on her true love for Rainer.

"The magical sitar falls from the roof and says, 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn . . . is just to love and be loved in return.'" Rainer said so passionately as Hans watched them rehearsing. Rainer and Elsa were stealing glimpses at each other as Esmeralda neared Hans.

"This ending is silly. Why would a courtesan go for the penniless writer? Whoops. I mean, sitar player." Esmeralda mocked as Hans noticed the way Elsa and Rainer looked at one another and she strolled back to where The Queen of Hearts and Merida were sitting.

"Come what may.~" Wiggins sang.

"I will love you.~" Phoebus sang as he looked deep into Elsa's eyes.

"Come what may.~" The cast sang along together, arms outstretched.

"Yes, I will love you.~" Elsa and Phoebus sang together, holding each other's hands.

"Come what may. I will love you till my dying day.~" They all sang together as they all made their final pose.

"I don't like this ending." Hans said aloud. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, Elsa crossed her arms, careful not to ruin her beautiful Indian dress, her ruby and gold headdress sparkled with every step. Rainer grasped his paper, he wore a simple hat and scarf, making a sour face.

"Don't like the ending? Why don't you?" Oaken asked, no longer playing the part of the crying, evil maharajah and looking rather somber.

"Why would the courtesan choose . . . a penniless sitar player over the maharajah . . . who is offering a lifetime of security? That's real love. Once the sitar player has satisfied his lust . . . he will leave the courtesan with nothing. I suggest that in the end, the courtesan chose the maharajah." Hans stood and walked closer to the stage.

"But, but . . . sorry. But that ending does not uphold the Bohemian ideals of . . . truth, beauty, freedom . . . and love." Wiggins cut in, managing to balance himself in his sitar costume as he approached Hans.

"I don't care about your ridiculous dogma! Why shouldn't the courtesan choose the maharajah!?" Hans shouted, his face turning red as he stepped closer towards the stage.

"Because she doesn't love you! Him. Him. She doesn't love . . . she doesn't love him." Rainer shouted the former, all realizing what he had just confessed, though he tried to cover up his mistake with the latter, but Hans was finally realizing what what happening right before his very eyes.

"Now I see. Monsieur Oaken, this ending will be rewritten . . . with the courtesan choosing the maharajah . . . and without the lovers' secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning, ready for the opening night tomorrow night." Hans stated matter-of-factly.

"My dear Duke, that will be quite impossible." Oaken swallowed, his face filled with worry.

"Oaken, the poor Duke is being treated appallingly. These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them. Why don't you and I . . . have a little supper? Then afterwards . . . we can let Monsieur Oaken know how we would prefer the story to end." Elsa neared Hans, swaying her hips, walking with confidence. Her voice was like a sweet purring, every word dipped in honey as her lips came in contact with Hans' ear as he stood there motionless, Rainer felt miniscule as rehearsal was over and Gerda helped Elsa get ready for dinner.

"I don't want you to sleep with him." Rainer pleaded with Elsa as he held his hat in his hands, bending the brim.

"He could destroy everything. It's for us, you promised. You promised me you wouldn't be jealous. It will be alright. Yes, it will." Elsa's eyes looked so sad as she tried to convince Rainer that she was only looking out for the best. She kissed his temple as Rainer felt himself falling to pieces.

"He's waiting." Elsa began walking away, until Rainer grabbed her wrist, the threat of tears burning his eyes.

"No. No." Rainer couldn't let go, though Elsa knew she had to do what was best for not only Oaken and the Moulin Rouge, but also for Rainer and herself.

"Come . . . what may. Come what may.~" She sang sweetly in his eye as a single tear escaped Rainer, but she would not falter.

"Come what may." Rainer responded as he walked away. Elsa was bound and determined to save them all, and all everyone could do in return was wait.

"My dear Duke, I hope I have not kept you waiting." Elsa wore a black tightly fitted dress, black lace gloves, along with a black veil, she pulled it back as the blue lighting brought out her creamy skin, bold red lips, bright azure eyes and platinum blonde hair curled and elegantly pinned back. Hans licked his lips as he neared her and the bed.

Meanwhile, the rest of the cast sat in the bar, eating and drinking in silence, until Esmeralda walked up to Rainer, who had just downed another beer.

"Don't worry, Shakespeare, you'll get your ending. Once the Duke gets his . . . end in." Esmeralda sat on Rainer's lap as he looked nearly wasted, but he was still able to throw her off of him as Phoebus immediately stood up.

"Esmeralda. No, no." Phoebus protested, holding her away from him.

"Keep your hands off me!" Esmeralda pushed against Phoebus, but he wouldn't let her go; he simply tried to calm her. Everyone stood in silence, waiting to see what would happen next, then Phoebus approached Rainer once Esmeralda calmed down.

"Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself. It always ends bad!" Phoebus shouted the latter as someone dropped a tin cup, Rainer recoiled as he looked around, the entire room was tense now.

"The boy has a ridiculous obsession with me. I indulge his fantasy because he's talented. We need him . . . but only until tomorrow night." Elsa stood by the fire as Hans admired her, she was simply waving off .

"There is a dance . . . in the brothels of Buenos Aires. It tells the story . . . (Mickey and his band begin playing tango music) of a prostitute . . . and a man . . . who falls in love . . . with her. First . . . there is desire! Then . . . passion! Then suspicion! Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal! When love is for the highest bidder, there is no trust. Without trust, there is no love! Jealousy . . .. Yes, jealousy . . . will drive you mad!" Phoebus begins speaking passionately as Esmeralda plays the role of a prostitute. She walks close to him as they begin to dance the tango, both stomping the ground as Elsa and Hans have dinner, she takes off her gloves, seating across from him. Esmeralda dances passionately with Phoebus as several men look at her and dance with her, Rainer knew Elsa and Hans were together.

"Roxanne

You don't have to put on that red light

Walk the streets for money

You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

Roxanne

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Roxanne

You don't have to sell your body to the night.~"

Phoebus sings as Esmeralda is passed off from man-to-man, her face filled with lure and lust.

"His eyes upon your face

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It's more than I can stand.~"

Rainer began to sing as he pictured Elsa and Hans together whilst the rest of the Diamond Dogs began to dance with the other cast members. Esmeralda gazes at Phoebus as he glides a hand along her chest, until she walks away, teasing and looking at him through the iron bars on the other side of the room.

"Roxanne.~" Phoebus sang again as he watched Esmeralda with another man.

"Why does my heart cry?~" Rainer sang on as he gripped his chest.

"Roxanne.~" Phoebus sang again, his voice husky and filled with passion.

"Feelings I can't fight

You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me

And please believe me when I say I love you.~"

Rainer sang in a sorrowful yet melodious voice. Meanwhile, Elsa was luring the Duke, though wishing she was with Rainer.

"Roxanne.~" Phoebus echoed again as Esmeralda flung herself at another man.

"Why does my heart cry?~"

Rainer sang as he walked amongst the couples, only thinking of Elsa and Hans.

"Roxanne.~"

Phoebus paced about the room, always on the opposite side of Esmeralda, clearly lust and jealousy were in his eyes.

"Feelings I can't fight

You're free to leave me

But just don't deceive me

And please believe me

When I say

I love you.~"

Rainer sang as his somber gray eyes caught sight of Mickey and Wiggins becoming drunk as they waited impatiently for Elsa.

"When this production succeeds . . . you will no longer be a cancan dancer . . . but an actress. I will make you a star." Hans approached Elsa, who was sitting on the other side of the table, one of his servants was following him, holding a large black velvet box. Hans drew ever closer with each word, lust in his eyes as his skin turned somewhat flushed from the alcohol he'd consumed.

"Accept it . . . as a gift from his maharajah to his courtesan." The servant opened up the box as Hans pulled out an elegant diamond necklace adorned with sapphires, they complemented each other in swirling designs, covering her neck and collarbone.

"And . . . and the ending?" Elsa wasn't drinking at all and found herself regretting it as she watched Hans near her. A part of her was disgusted, though she knew she was the only one who could control him.

"Let Oaken keep his fairy-tale ending." Hans kissed Elsa shoulder as she tried her best not to cringe.

"Roxanne.~" Phoebus sang aloud.

"Why does my heart cry?

Feelings I can't fight

You're free to leave me

But just don't deceive me

And please believe me

When I say

I love you.~"

Rainer felt his heart breaking.

"Roxanne

You don't have to put on that red light

Roxanne

You don't have to put on that dress tonight

Roxanne

Roxanne.~"

Both Phoebus and Rainer finished their songs as they echoed over one another as Rainer made his way out of the Moulin Rouge, walking under the tower were Elsa and Hans were. Elsa and Hans were on the balcony now as she looked out into the night. She felt her heart breaking as she thought of Rainer.

"Come what may . . . I will love you till my dying day.~" She sang to herself quietly as she spotted Rainer. Their eyes met as she felt Hans' breath on her back; Rainer thought she was singing to Hans and felt a rage bursting inside him as he walked back toward his apartment.

"No." Elsa said firmly as she pulled away from Hans.

"No? Oh I see. It's our very own penniless sitar player." Hans spotted Rainer as Elsa walked back inside, Hans closed the doors as he felt hatred and betrayal built up inside him.

"My dear Duke-" Elsa tried to calm him once again, but Hans was not having it.

"Silence! You made me believe that you loved me!" Hans grabbed her wrists violently as Elsa felt herself shaking, she was scared and defenseless. For the first time in her life, Elsa could not control a man into doing as she pleased. She began recoiling at a man's touch as she felt the need to get as far away from Hans as possible, but alas, he would not let her escape that easily. Once he released her wrists, breaking the opulent necklace as diamonds scattered on the floor, Elsa stood and began to run from him, but still her persisted, chasing her around the table as Elsa flung the plates and glasses towards Hans as he managed to avoid them, grabbing Elsa and dragging her to the bed by her hair. His hand clasped around her breast as he ripped her dress off and began forcefully kissing her. Elsa screamed in protest as he began to pull off the buttons of her bodice, suddenly Le Chocolat appeared and knocked Hans out as he carried her to her quarters in a robe.

Rainer was staring out his window, his mind run away with him. Suddenly his door burst open as Elsa ran toward him, her hair askew, she was wearing a robe over her undergarments as Le Chocolate stood in the doorway.

"I couldn't. I couldn't go through with it." Elsa gasped as she began crying, Rainer embraced her as he tried to calm her down.

"I saw you there, and I felt differently and I couldn't pretend. And the Duke, he saw! He saw and he . . . Rainer, I love you." Elsa managed to get out between sobs.

"It's ok." Rainer's voice was calming, he gingerly stroked her head.

"I couldn't do it. I didn't want to pretend anymore. I didn't want to lie. I don't. And he knows. He knows and he . . ." Elsa sounded hysterical, yet she felt so free, as if the weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she could at last tell the truth.

"You don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave. We'll leave tonight." Rainer suggested as Elsa looked up at him in surprise.

"Leave? But the show." Elsa looked a bit concerned, she finally had calmed down a bit.

"I don't care. I don't care about the show, we have each other, that's all that matters." Rainer said as he shook his head, holding her close.

"Yes. As long as we have each other. We have each other." Elsa held Rainer's face as she began kissing him lovingly, he grasped her waist and kissed her back.

"Chocolat, take miss Elsa to her dressing room to pack." Rainer half requested, half demanded as Le Chocolat nodded in agreement, knowing this would be best.

"No one must see you. Do you understand?" Rainer asked as he looked at the tall man standing like a statue in the doorway, his featured regal yet subdued.

"I understand." Le Chocolat nodded, as he knew this would be nearly an impossible task, but he would do anything for his dear friend.

"Darling, you go and pack. I'll be waiting." Rainer kissed Elsa one more time as she walked out with Le Chocolat.

"It's the boy, he has bewitched her with words. I want her back Oaken, find her. Tell her that the show will end my way and she will come to me when the curtain falls, or I'll have the boy killed." Hans was sitting on the bed as one of his servants was tending to his head injury. Oaken was standing nearby, clearly worried.

"Killed?" Oaken looked stunned as Gaston appeared next to him, both Oaken and Hans looked at him.

"Killed." Hans whispered as Gaston nodded.

"Forgive the intrusion cherub." Oaken unexpectedly appeared in Elsa's room as she was packing as quickly as possible, Gerda turned on the light as Oaken's gloomy voice resonated throughout the room.

"You're wasting your time Oaken." Elsa glanced at Oaken, but still continued to pack.

"Poppet you don't understand; the Duke is going to kill Rainer, he's insanely jealous. Do his ending and sleep with him tomorrow night, or the Duke will have Rainer killed." Oaken said in a warning tone. Elsa's heart stopped beating as she went to change.

"He can't scare us." Elsa breathed, tears welling up in her eyes as she walked out and stared at Oaken.

"He's a powerful man, you know he can do it. What are you doing?" Oaken's voice was no longer patient and kind, but rather abrasive and callous.

"I don't need you anymore!" Elsa threw off her silk kimono she'd just put on and continued to pack.

"You always made me believe I was only worth what someone would pay for me! But Rainer loves me. He loves me Oaken. He loves me. And that is worth everything." Elsa put on a heavy coat, at first yelling at him, but gradually finding a softer tone when she thought of Rainer.

"We're going away from you, away from the Duke, away from the Moulin Rouge! Goodbye Oaken." Elsa yelled as she turned towards the door.

"You're dying Elsa. You're dying." Oaken's voice cut through her like a knife, stopping her in her tracks.

"Another trick Oaken?" Elsa coughed as she rested her hand on the door frame, she suddenly felt weak.

"No, my love. The doctor told us." Oaken said with a compassionate tone.

"Gerda?" Elsa turned to look at her with morose eyes as Gerda reflected the same expressive eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, I'm dying. I was a fool to believe. A fool to believe it all ends today. Yes it all ends today.~" Elsa began sweating as Gerda guided her to bed. She felt her body temperature rising as her energy level fell, if it weren't for Gerda, she surely would have collapsed.

"Send Rainer away. Only you can save him." Oaken said in a tender tone.

"He'll fight for me." Elsa breathed out, coughing in between words.

"Yes, unless he believes you don't love him." Oaken said raising his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"What?" Elsa looked at Oaken, suddenly feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You're a great actress Elsa, make him believe you don't love him." Oaken knew what he was asking of Elsa, but for once he was not thinking of the Moulin Rouge, but of Elsa and Rainer.

"No." Elsa shook her head, but that only made the room spin.

"Use your talent to save him. Hurt him. Hurt him to save him. There is no other way; the show must go on Elsa." With each word, Elsa felt herself slowly sinking into despair, she had only just been completely honest to herself and Rainer about her true feelings, and know she must revert back to the way things were.

"We're creatures of the underworld, we can't afford to love." Oaken said so as Elsa felt deep down that he was right.

"Today's the day when dreaming ends.~" Elsa sang solemnly as she stopped crying.

"Another hero, another mindless crime

Behind the curtain, in the pantomime

On and on, does anybody know what we are living for

Whatever happens

We leave it all to chance

Another heartache, another failed romance

On and on, does anybody know what we are living for

The show must go on

The show must go on

Outside the dawn is breaking

On the stage

That holds our final destiny

The show must go on

The show must go on.~"

Oaken sang aloud as everyone worked to finished the costumes, the sets, and any last minute rehearsals.

"Inside my heart is breaking

My make-up may be flaking

But my smile still stays on.~"

Elsa sang as she readied herself, wearing all black, hair tied up and a black lace veil over her face.

"The show must go on

The show must go on.~"

Oaken continued as he walked through the theater, the curtains coming down, costumes and sets being moved into place as Elsa walked through the curtains.

"I'll top the bill,

I'll earn the kill

I have to find the will to carry

On with the

On with the

On with the show

The Show must go on!~"

Oaken and Elsa sang together as she made her way toward Rainer, her eyes red from crying, her lipstick on perfectly and her bright azure eyes now becoming dull and dreary. Yet she continued on to see Rainer as he gazed out at the Moulin Rouge, suddenly Elsa was walking through his door as she turned toward her.

"What's wrong?" Rainer asked in a worried-some tone.

"I'm staying with the Duke." Elsa said so flatly and breathlessly, yet she held her composure and with each word she tried to convince not only Rainer, but herself as well.

"After I left, the Duke came to see me and he offered me everything. Everything I've ever dreamed of. He has one condition; I must never see you again. I'm sorry." She finally sounded convincing as Rainer looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He approached her as she walked away from him, unable to look him in the eye when he was so close.

"You knew who I was." Elsa said so in a matter-of-fact tone as she continued to turn away from him.

"What about last night?" Rainer reached out to her but Elsa refused to be held by him.

"I don't expect you to understand." Elsa tried to laugh off any human feelings as she pressed on, putting on her best performance.

"The difference between you and I is that you can leave any time you choose, but this is my home. The Moulin Rouge is my home." Elsa turned towards him and was beginning to feel breathless, trying not to cough.

"There must be something else, this can't be real. Something's wrong. Tell me what it is, tell me the truth." Rainer pleaded as Elsa turned and walked towards the door, but he caught her by the arms and refused to let her go.

"Tell me the truth!" Rainer pleaded again as Elsa tried to pull away, but he wouldn't allow it.

"The truth? The truth is, I am the Hindi courtesan and I choose the maharajah. That's how the story really ends." Elsa said so convincingly that she too was starting to believe it. Jealousy had driven Rainer mad as he tried to run after her, yelling out her name, but she dragged herself to her room to change and Rainer was pulled away from the entrance to the Moulin Rouge. It began to rain as Gaston and another burly man pulled Rainer away and beat him in the streets until he lay there unable to move an inch, the taste of blood on his tongue as he felt utterly defeated. Phoebus and Mickey carried him back to his bed, managing to help him as best as they could.

"Things aren't always as they seem." Wiggins sat near Rainer and tried to comfort him.

"Things are exactly as they seem Wiggins." Rainer said in a down-trotted tone.

"Rainer, you may see me only as a drunken, vice-ridden gnome whose friends are just pimps and girls from the brothels, but I know about art and love. If only because I long for it with every fiber of my being. She loves you, I know it. I know she loves you." Wiggins said so compassionately.

"Go away Wiggins, leave me alone. Go away. Go away!" Rainer had shouted as Wiggins stood and put on his coat and hat. Rainer had wanted to shut out what Wiggins had said, but he had filled Rainer with doubt. There was only one way to be sure. He had to know, so he returned to the Moulin Rouge one last time.


	6. Moulin Rouge Chapter 4

The bright red and gold velvet curtains sway as Mickey stands to compose the band. The audience is seated in the grand Moulin Rouge theater as a puff of smoke appears on center stage, along with Oaken dressed as the evil maharajah.

"She is mine!" Oaken announces, the music began playing as he turned, the curtains open whilst the entire cast is dressed as regal courtesans, Indian dancers, Hindu goddesses and the like. Wiggins is dressed as the magical sitar and stands at one section of the stage and begins to sing,

"I only speak the truth, I only speak the truth.~"

"Chhamma Chhamma

Hey Chhamma Chhamma

Chhamma Chhamma Baaje Re Meri Paejaniyaan

Hey Chhamma Chhamma Baaje Re Meri Paejaniyaan

Tere Paas Aaun Teri Saanson Mein Samaun

Chhamma Chhamma Hey Chhamma Chhamma

Chhamma Chhamma Baaje Re Meri Paejaniyaan

Hey Chhamma Chhamma Baaje Re Meri Paejaniyaan

Baaje Re Meri Paejaniyaan Meri Paejaniyaan

Chhamma Chhamma...

Chhamma Chhamma Hey Chhamma Chhamma

Chhamma Chhamma Baaje Re Meri Chhamma

(Ooh ooh oooh)

Baaje Re Meri Paejaniyaan Meri Paejaniyaan

Tere Paas Aaun Teri Saanson Mein Samaun Teri

Teri Neenden Uda Doon Raja.~"

Esmeralda had appeared in a gold-yellow two-piece courtesan costume, her hair pinned up and her face glowed with the make up. She danced the traditional Indian dance as the other Diamond Dogs danced back up. Oaken had already taken his seat as the audience continued to applauded at the fabulous costumes and gaudy stage sets adorned with numerous fabrics, jewels, gold, and a miniature white palace in the background. The dancers were flipped around, Phoebus was being whipped by a courtesan as he was chained and everyone danced merrily. Meanwhile Rainer was trying to sneak in to see Elsa as Gaston looked around for him.

"Ooooooh ooooooohhh ohhhhhhhhh oh ohhh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!~"

Elsa had appeared from beneath the stage, her hands pointed toward the ceiling as she posed very elegantly as she sang out. Her head adorned with an extravagant headdress and earrings to match that glittered under the stage lights, her hair down and loosely curled, her face made up to look smoky and mysterious. She too wore a two-piece courtesan costume, though it was black with glittering diamonds and wore a skirt rather than pants, she had no shoes on and wore diamond anklets as the male dancers carried her as she continued to sing. As they stood her up she began to cough, but managed to carry on as she caught her breath.

"Kiss

Hand

Diamonds

Best friend

Kiss

Grand

Diamonds

Best friend

Men cold

Girls old

And we all loose our charms in the end

Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Ohh!

Diamonds are a!

Diamonds are a!

Diamonds are a!

Diamonds are a!

Diamonds are a!

Diamonds are a!

Diamonds are a!

Girls... Best... Friend.~"

Elsa finished the song, no longer laying on the ground, the other dancers had lifted her into the air and carried her around until they placed a gaudy necklace on her and he was now in Oaken's arms as he held her possessively.

"She is mine!" Oaken said so in a resound tone, looking out into the audience.

"She is mine." Hans echoed Oaken as he smiled devilishly. As the music ended, the curtain closed and the audience began applauding loudly as they stood and cheered, specifically for Elsa.

"I know she still loves him, there must be a reason." Wiggins said as he and Phoebus were walking off stage and up a set of stairs.

"How about one of them is a duke and the other . . . ugh." Phoebus suddenly fell asleep and fell down the stairs, landing in Rainer's lap.

"Then you agree something is wrong. But what? What?" Wiggins continued to walk up, not realizing what happened to Phoebus as he continued talking to himself, trying to understand what was happening. Rainer checked to make sure that Phoebus was alright and suddenly had an idea. Meanwhile on stage, Oaken was acting as the maharajah, raising his arm high into the air.

"I raise high my ceremonial wedding sword and welcome my loyal subjects to join with us in celebration!" Oaken was certainly playing the part right, but Elsa was struggling to go on as she coughed into a handkerchief now covered in her own blood.

"A little bit more for me lovey, that's a girl." Gerda gives Elsa more medicine, trying not to smudge her lipstick.

"The boy is here." Gaston grabs Oaken's shoulder, who is no longer on stage.

"I told Elsa if he came near her, he'd be killed!" Oaken sounded nervous.

"He very soon will be." Gaston chuckled as Wiggins stood nearby, watching the whole thing unfold before him.

"He will be killed. That's why she's pushing him away, to save him. That's it. Rainer! Ah! Ah! Oh god, this is high up." Wiggins had understood what was happening and was suddenly lifted into the air as the backdrop he was standing on was raised, he tried to find Rainer in order to warn him.

In Elsa's dressing room, she was looking the mirror, now wearing all white for a wedding in a tightly fitted bodice and skirt. She noticed another reflection aside from hers in the mirror, it was Rainer, wearing Phoebus' costume.

"I've come to pay my bill." He neared her.

"You shouldn't be here Rainer. Just leave." Elsa turned toward him and began walking away.

"You made me believe you loved me, why I shouldn't pay you?" Rainer followed her and grabbed her arm.

"Please." Elsa pleaded as she tried to pull away but was too weak.

"She has to go on stage!" Gerda protested as everyone frantically ran around backstage, trying to get ready for the next scene.

"Jealousy has driven the sitar player into hiding." Oaken was now back onstage and could be heard from where Elsa and Rainer stood.

"You did your job very well." Rainer hissed as Elsa as she tried to pull away, guilt consuming her, yet the fear of losing him was still overwhelming.

"Persian army, go!" The stage manager commanded, Gerda ran over to him and said that Rainer had taken Elsa.

"I should pay you like everyone else does!" Rainer continued to follow Elsa up the stairs as she held her side in pain.

"Don't Rainer, there's no point, just leave." Elsa felt her lungs tightening on her as she turned towards Rainer, trying not to cry. The music began to play as the show continued on while Elsa tried to escape Rainer, suddenly Wiggins was trying to get Rainer's attention but to no avail. Gaston appeared backstage with a gun as Elsa saw him pointing it toward Rainer, while the stage manager and security tried to pull Rainer away, but he would not give in as he continued to pursue Elsa. She screamed as Rainer continued to scream at her to let him pay and tell him she didn't love him, Oaken was signaling for the secret door that held the courtesan and the sitar player, but it was now Elsa and Rainer arguing behind the door. Hans spotted Rainer and felt violently angered. Elsa was crying as the audience gasped, everyone froze and were utterly confused.

"Ha ha ha! I am not fooled! Though he has shaved off his beard and adopts a disguise . . . my eyes do not lie! For it is he, the same penniless sitar player!" Oaken announces as the audience gasps and claps, while Rainer looks out onto the crowd.

"Driven mad by jealousy!" Oaken continues as the audience gasps again, Gaston hiding behind the curtains, still holding his gun. The dancers began to dance as Wiggins saw Gaston.

"Oh, god no." Wiggins gasped as he realized Gaston was still going to shoot Rainer. Rainer realized what was happening and thus decided to go on with the act as he lifted Elsa, took her down some stairs and flung her in front of him as she gasped and tried to hide her coughing.

"She is yours now. I've paid my whore!" Rainer says to Oaken as he dropped his money in front of Elsa.

"I owe you nothing and you are nothing to me. Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love." Rainer says to Elsa as he began crying at the latter, Elsa too began to cry as Rainer walked down the aisle, making eye contact with Hans as he paused for a moment.

"I can't remember my line." Wiggins whispered to himself as he tried desperately to recall his line.

"This sitar player doesn't love you. See? He flees the kingdom!" Oaken says to the audience as he made his way to Elsa and Rainer continued on.

"Pumpkin, it's for the best, you know it is. The show must go on." Oaken whispered to Elsa as she continued to cry.

"And now, my bride it is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens and say your wedding vows." Oaken said as he helped Elsa up, though she shook her head.

"I've got it! Ahhh!" Wiggins finally recalled his lines, grabbing a hold of a sandbag and releasing the rope as he was dropped toward the floor. The audience looked around in confusion as they all heard Wiggins scream.

"Rainer! The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!" Wiggins screamed toward Rainer as he led on for dear life to that rope. Rainer suddenly stopped as Elsa slowly turned toward the audience, looking at Rainer.

"Never knew I could feel like this.~"

Elsa began to sing as the music commenced and she started to slowly turn and walk towards the middle of the stage.

"Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I'm loving you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Come back to me and forgive everything.~"

Elsa sang out the last verse with everything she had, holding out her arms and raising her head to the heavens. She had to catch her breath as she managed to hold in the urge to begin coughing.

"Seasons may change, winter to spring

I love you until the end of time.~"

Elsa sang out in a softer tone, practically whispering the last verse as she gazed at Rainer, who now was slowly turning towards her and smiling.

"Come what may.~"

Rainer whispered to himself, slowly beginning to sing loud enough for the audience to turn towards him.

"Come what may

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you.~"

Rainer was now walking towards the stage as Elsa began smiling as she made her way closer towards towards Rainer.

"I will love you.~"

Elsa sang smiling broadly.

"Until my dying day.~"

Rainer sang out first as Elsa joined in, they continued to sing together as the music crescendoed.

"Come what may

"Come what may

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying.~"

Elsa and Rainer were now holding each other on stage, Gaston cocked the gun and prepared to fire as Wiggins cried out,

"He's got a gun!" And used the rope to swing towards Gaston, everyone turned to look and see where the voice came from. Gaston moved out of the way as Wiggins managed to get the gun out of Gaston's hand, it slid across the stage as one of the dancers shrieked and moved away from it. Wiggins reached out and tried to grab it, but he could not reach it.

"They're trying to kill you!" Wiggins stood in front of the dancers as the audience laughed.

"Shut up!" Oaken yelled at Wiggins as Elsa and Rainer turned towards Oaken and Wiggins.

"He has a gun!" Wiggins pointed toward Gaston as Oaken tried to keep everyone calm and go on with the show.

"Guards, seize them!" Oaken yelled at the guards as they moved at his command. 

"Vive la vie de boheme!" One of the actors shouted as puffs of smoke appeared along with a few small explosions. Chaos ensued as everyone was running around, the guards tangled up in the dancers, all the while Gaston is trying to get his gun back. One of the dancers lifted her skirts and kicked at Gaston as he crawled along the stage.

"No problem. Go back to work!" The door opened and Phoebus appeared behind the door, finally awake, but no longer in costume. He raised his hands as he walked through the door nonchalantly.

"No matter what you say.~" Wiggins sang out as Mickey approached the stage, it was the finale song and everyone sang out together. However, Merida spotted Gaston and climbed up the stairs as she followed his movements.

"The show is ending our way

Come on and stand your ground

For freedom

Beauty

Truth and love

One day I'll fly away

My gift is my song

I will love you

Yes, I will love you

I will love you

Until my dying day.~"

At the end of the song, Merida managed to drop the sandbag on Gaston's head, knocking him out cold, though the gun was now in the center aisle and Hans had seen it. He stood, picked up the gun, just as Elsa and Rainer had been lifted into the air by the male dancers.

"My way! My way! My way! My way!" Hans began running toward the stage, wielding the gun as he shouted. Oaken appeared and punched Hans in the jaw at the same exact time Hans fired the gun when some small fireworks went off on stage. Hans released the gun as it flung threw the air and out the window. The audience stood and began applauding as the curtains closed. The audience continued to applaud as rose petals fell from the ceiling.

"Stand by for curtain call. Dancers, positions, please." The stage manager orders as Rainer walked away from Elsa, they were both smiling until she suddenly began to collapse, Rainer caught her in his arms as she began to hysterically cough.

"Elsa! Elsa? What's the matter? What is it? Tell me what's the matter?" Rainer lowered Elsa to the floor and held her as her eyes rolled back, she was unable to stop coughing. Everyone turned to look at them as Rainer's heart sank.

"Tell me. Elsa? What's the matter? Oh my god. Somebody get some help!" Rainer touched Elsa's lips and realized a trickle of blood stained his finger.

"Hold the curtain. Fetch the doctor." Oaken ordered as the stage manager ran to fetch the doctor.

"I'm sorry Rainer. I'm dying." Elsa gasped out between coughs, she new she didn't have much time left with him, the blood still coming up as she felt tears in her eyes.

"It's all right." Rainer shushed her as everyone watched them.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa began to cry as she tried to control her shaking.

"No, you'll be all right. I know you'll be alright." Rainer tried to persuade himself as well as Elsa, though everyone knew what would happen in the end.

"I'm cold, so cold. Hold me." Elsa whispered as Rainer held her close to him.

"I love you. You've got to go on Rainer." Elsa smiled as she continued gasping.

"I can't go on without you." Rainer lowered her enough to see her eyes slightly glazed over.

"You've got so much to give. Tell our story Rainer." Elsa was trying to compose herself as Rainer felt tears streaming down his face and landing on Elsa's pale skin.

"No, no." Rainer shook his head violently as he held Elsa close.

"Yes. Promise me, promise me. That way . . . I'll always be with you." Elsa whispered as she tried to coax him. He continued kissing her and weeping until he could see there was no more life in her eyes. Rainer screamed to the heavens as he held Elsa's lifeless body close to him.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And then one not so very special day Rainer went to his typewriter, he sat down and wrote his story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things, a story about love, a love that will live forever.

The end

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."


	7. MR: Jack & Elsa Intro

The year is 1900 where we find a depressed writer sitting at his desk, fingers grazing over the letters as he begins to write on his typewriter. He was ghastly looking, unshaven, un-brushed, and un-bathed. His greasy white hair clung to his face as his somber pale blue eyes clung to the paper, his face expressing all the painful memories as a melancholy tune begins to play in the background.

 _Nature Boy~_ There was a boy

A very strange, enchanted boy

They say he wandered very far, very far

Over land and sea

A little shy

And sad of eye

But very wise

Was he

And then one day

The magic day he passed my way

And while we spoke of many things

Fools and kings

This he said to me

"The greatest thing

You'll ever learn

Is just to love

And be loved

In return. "

The Moulin Rouge.

A nightclub.

A dancehall and a bardello.

Kingdom of night time pleasures.

Where the rich and powerful

Came to play with the young

And beautiful creatures of the underworld.

The most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved.

Elsa.

A courtesan.

She sold her love to men.

They called her the sparkling diamond

And she was the star

Of the Moulin Rouge.


	8. MR: Jack & Elsa CH1

**Flashback to 1899:**

A man named Jack moved to Montmartre region of Paris to become a writer among those of the "Bohemian movement." He's excited to be doing what he loved for a living, to write about whatever he wanted; to have no limitations. And as he enthusiastically sat at his creaked desk, he stretched out his long slim fingers, cracked his knuckles, adjusted the paper, and decided to write about love. His fingers were in position as he felt energy coursing through his body, and as he was about to type his first word, he realized he knew _nothing_ about love. He'd never been in love, nor had anyone but his mother love him in return. He was baffled, thus he stood, walked around the room, and thought and thought, but to no avail. Suddenly as he went back to his seat to think a while longer, a loud thud came from the room above him, and a large man came tumbling down, landing near Jack's bed. Suddenly another man popped his head through the enormous whole in Jack's ceiling, this man was very thin with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing glasses, his small brown eyes looked rather nervous.

"Oh we're terribly sorry about all this." He had a slight lisp.

"Oh it's quite alright. I'm Jack by the way." He got up and walked over to the man who now seemed unconscious by his bed.

"Oh he'll be fine. He's narcoleptic, he does this all the time, though it is hard for him to stay in character." The thin man shrugged as he hopped down along with one other man with dark hair slicked back, he was wearing a Bohemian styled tux along with a pair of simple black glasses, he had to put down his music sheet before coming down to help the other small man lift the narcoleptic brawny man so they could carry him back up to the other room. Jack couldn't just stand by and thus helped them carry the burly man back to their room as they all sat down and introduced themselves.

"I'm Wiggins." Said the skinny, thin man with a ponytail and a lisp. Jack shook his hand, not too firmly, but enough as not to seem like a weakling.

"I'm Mickey." The man in the Bohemian suit and black glasses introduced himself; he seemed to be quite happy-go-lucky.

"And that's Phoebus, he'll be waking up shortly." Wiggins said pointing over to the man passed out on a million pillows.

"Ahem." There was a snobbish voice that carried a certain Jamaican accent.

"Oh, that's Sebastian. Don't take things too personally from him (whisper) he's high maintenance." Wiggins whispered the latter as they all snickered, Sebastian didn't seem too impressed; he was somewhat intimidating, what with his bright red and maroon suit, his hair in dark brownish-red dreadlocks, his lower lip hanging over somewhat, his skin a dark chocolate color, with eyes ablaze.

"If ye don't mind, I'd like to continue with rehearsal. That is, if yer done wit yer meetin' and introductions." Sebastian said sarcastically, clearly not wanting to waste another precious second.

"Oh I do apologize. I didn't mean to interrupt all of you." Jack apologized, somewhat nervous.

"Oh bother you Sebastian, you don't have to be so stuck up all the time." Wiggins snapped at him. They continued talking about the entire goings on, something about writing a play titled _Spectacular Spectacular_ , to which Sebastian was writing it, though they seemed to have some disagreements as far as how the songs should sound. Jack simply sat there on the ground listening to all them arguing back and forth, it also seemed that they intended to sell it to the owner of the Moulin Rouge, a man named Oaken. But Sebastian and Wiggins couldn't agree on anything, and those two were too busy arguing to hear what Phoebus and Mickey had to say, and Jack was awkwardly thrust into the situation. Suddenly they had the bright idea to incorporate Jack into the play rather than Phoebus, who continued to nod off more and more frequently. Thus Jack was rushed up a ladder, handed a white scarf, and a mountain man hat as they tried to reenact a scene on a mountaintop somewhere in Switzerland. Though they didn't get very far, what with Wiggins and Sebastian still bickering then raging at each other, Jack realized he was going to be stuck atop the ladder for the rest of the day unless he did something, and him trying to speak up wasn't doing anything, thus he took a deep breath and began singing vibrantly.

"The hills are alive . With the sound of music~" Jack began to sing melodiously.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music... I love it!" Phoebus cheered Jack on as he jumped off the bed, clapping his hands together.

". . . With songs they have sung. For a thousand years!~" Jack continued.

"Brilliant! Maybe you and Sebastian should write the show together." Wiggins applauded. But that was not what Sebastian wanted to hear.

"Goodbye!" Sebastian slammed the door as he walked out on all of them. For a moment they panicked, but then Wiggins got a brilliant idea.

"Jack will write it!" Wiggins pointed to him.

"M-me?" Jack looked at him confused and terrified.

"Yes you! You're perfect, what with coming up with those lyrics on the spot, you'll do fine!" Wiggins encouraged.

"Let's celebrate... For your first job in Paris!" Wiggins popped open a bottle of boos as they began to drink, excessively. Suddenly Tinker Bell appeared before them.

"I'm Tinker Bell." She greeted them as she began singing and dancing seductively. Her short green dress exposed all of her. . . assets.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!~" She sang in a high pitched tone as they heard sounds of bells, her blonde hair glowing as she sprinkled fairy dust on them, they felt themselves beginning to fly as they thought happy thoughts as she continued to sing the lyrics over and over again.

"Yeah, freedom... Beauty... Truth... And love!" Jack, Wiggins, Phoebus, and Tinker Bell all chanted their mantra together as they cheered and danced around the room.

It was decided that Jack would indeed write "Spectacular Spectacular," then selling it to the owner of the Moulin Rouge, Oaken, but he must also perform his poetry for Elsa, in hopes that she would play the leading lady. Elsa was the star courtesan at the Moulin Rouge, Oaken's number one girl; they all clasped their hands together and prayed that it would all go well. As they somewhat sobered up, they dressed in black tuxes and headed over to the Moulin Rouge to search for Oaken and Elsa.

It was a large building, with a windmill at the round entrance with the words **Moulin Rouge** spelled out with bright lights, along with the windmill spinning wheels having lights adorned on it. It was loud there, the music coming from the inside leaking out into the streets as crowds of gentleman walked into the mysteriously intoxicating Moulin Rouge.

Jack felt his heartbeat quicken as they walked in, not a single person in this lair of darkness was sober, all with lust in their eyes. There were old men, young men, rich men, and poor men, all here to see Oaken's "Diamond Dogs," and from what Jack was hearing from Wiggins, Phoebus, and Mickey was that there were the "Four Whores" that were quite popular, Esmeralda, Mulan, Jasmine, and the Queen of Hearts. Phoebus apparently had some business to attend to with Esmeralda before she went out on stage, thus he was gone momentarily. Jack caught a glance of her; she was gorgeous, dark wavy black hair, emerald green eyes, and dark mocha skin. Phoebus was quite the opposite of her, a light complexion with blond hair, hazel eyes and a goatee. He was a brawly man, but handsome, it was for certain that he was at attention with Esmeralda though there was yet another that wanted his attention.

"That's the China Doll, Mulan." Wiggins whispered, as he noticed Jack was watching Phoebus, Esmeralda, and Mulan chatting together.

"Oh?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she and Esmeralda both have a romantic _relationship_ with Phoebus, poor man, always stuck in the middle." Wiggins shook his head.

"And who do you have a romantic relationship with?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well honestly, there are a few girls here that I could go for, but it's all rather . . . complicated." He shrugged as Jack looked to see other women walking about. One was rather heavy, she had hearts all over her can-can dress and had dark eyes with bright makeup, and a unique dress, _she must be the Queen of Hearts_ Jack thought to himself as he spotted another unique "Diamond Dog," she was on the short side, with long curly red hair and big blue eyed with freckled all over her face, neck, and arms, she wore a dark blue and gold can-can dress and was being approached by numerous men, but she handled the attention rather well. There was yet another woman, she too was VERY attractive, with long black hair slicked back into a high ponytail, a few extra ties added in her hair in order to create volume.

"That is the Arabian." Wiggins said nonchalantly.

"She is also quite popular, as you can tell. Jasmine is her name." Wiggins finished as they both looked her up and down, she had a curved body, her stomach exposed by her two piece aqua can-can dress with rubies and numerous lavish gems . . . aquamarine, turquoise, etc. Jack looked back at Mulan, noticing a Chinese pattern to her can-can dress, also making her dress unique, Esmeralda had a bright red can-can dress with a deep purple satin sash, a red ruby betwixt her breasts. Jack gulped hard, noticing how little these women's breasts were covered, their legs too were exposed, though their stockings did cover half their legs, they only made them more _attractive._ Jack had never seen women dressed so seductively, using every asset they had to lure men in, and make a living from sex. But he had to continually remind himself that this was not the "real world," but indeed a world where your darkest desires were made real. Suddenly the lights dimmed, and every "Diamond Dog" vanished as a spotlight hit a tall man with a black top hat, red tailcoat, and black dress pants, dress shoes, and a black whip in hand. Suddenly music began to play, a seductive and blood pumping tune.

"That's Oaken, the owner of the Moulin Rouge." Wiggins whispered in Jack's ear.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi Ce soir. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister." The "Diamond Dogs" began chanting seductively, raising their skirts and showing off their split drawers, their legs, taking up erotic poses as the orchestra began playing a lively tune.

"Hey!" Esmeralda called out as she bent backwards, kicking her leg up as she threw her head back, holding her skirts up high.

"If work's an awful bore and living's just a chore.~" Oaken started singing with a raspy voice as he marched out from the center of all his "Diamond Dogs," the lights becoming brighter and brighter revealing more of the dancers.

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister." The "Diamond Dogs" continued vocalizing as they danced seductively for the gentleman in the room, bringing much attention to them, exposing themselves more and more to make a living.

"What to do? Cause death's not much fun?" Oaken marched over to one girl dancing, young and sweet, appearing as a school girl with her hair in pigtails, her brown curly locks bouncing about as she twirled in her school girl uniform with a yellow hat on, and much too much makeup on her face.

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.~" The "Diamond Dogs" sang out again as they shimmied and kicked up their high heels as men slipped jewels into their hands.

"I've just the antidote. And thought I mustn't gloat." Oaken marched over to one of the older gentleman as he rubbed elbows with him and pointed out his dancers who bent over, exposing their drawers as the man slipped money into Oaken's pocket, on of the blonde dancers with rosy cheeks then followed the man to a more _private_ area.

"Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da.~" The "Diamond Dogs" raised their skirts as they moved their hips to the rhythm.

"At the Moulin Rouge You'll have fun!" Oaken kicked his legs up as the dancers followed him, spreading out to the center of the dance floor as the men drank their drinks and watched them.

"Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here." The "Diamond Dogs" swayed back and forth as they bent down to the floor and snapped up, flicking up their skirts.

"So scratch that little niggle. Have a little wiggle!" Oaken wiggled his large body around as the other dancers followed suit.

"Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady marmalade!~" The "Diamond Dogs" the dancers belted out as the gentlemen put down their drinks and went out to the dance floor, where the dancers lured in their prey.

"Cause you can can can!" Oaken kicked his legs up, as the dancers began doing the can-can.

"Yes, you can can can!~" The crowd clapped and sang along as they chased after the girl they desired.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir.~" The "Diamond Dogs" sang out in French as they then turned around, chasing after the men.

"Or you can't can't can't!" Oaken kicked up his legs as he lifted up his hat in sync with his legs.

"Yes, you can can can!" The crowd also began to attempt the can-can.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir.~" The Queen of Hearts sang out, as two men danced beside her, clearly drunk.

"Here we are now, entertain us. We feel stupid and contagious.~" The crowd sang as they spread out on the floor dancing as they sang loudly, the dancers clearing the way.

"Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!" Oaken winked suggestively as the Four Whores surrounded him and shimmied to the tune.

"Here we are now, entertain us!~" The crowd sang out again as they marched around on the floor, clearly having a good time.

"Cause you can can can!" Oaken belted out, encouraging the men.

"We feel stupid and contagious.~" The crowd lifted their drinks and took another swig.

"Or you can't can't can't!" Oaken shook his left index finger.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir.~" The "Diamond Dogs" sang out again as they took over the floor, continuing with the can-can as the men drooled.

"Cause you can can can!" Oaken nodded his head as he spread his arms open, inviting the crowd to enjoy any dark desire they wished.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir.~" The "Diamond Dogs" sang out in French once again as they kicked up their high heels and formed a neat line while can-caning in a circle.

"Outside it may be raining. But in here it's entertaining! Cause you can can can! Cause you can can can!" Oaken had an umbrella and opened it at the former part of his solo, then closed it at the latter as he walked over to the orchestra, having them pick up speed.

"Here we are now, entertain us!" The crowd sang out.

"Outside, things may be tragic! But in here, we feel it's magic!" Oaken waved around a magic wand.

"Here we are now, entertain us. We feel stupid . . .~" The crowd sang in a somewhat slurred tone.

"The can-can. Because we can can can!" Oaken had the orchestra speed up once again.

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here.~" The "Diamond Dogs" danced as quickly as they could, still dancing seductively.

"Because you can can can! Yes you can can can!~" Oaken sang out even faster than before.

"Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady maralade!~" The "Diamond Dogs" belted out, dancing even faster now.

"Because you can can can! Because you can can can!" Oaken nodded his head quickly as he chanted faster and faster.

"You can bump and grind." Phoebus, Wiggins, and Mickey joined in.

"Cause it's good for your mind!~" Jack sang out vibrantly.

"Cause you can can can can can can can can can!~" Oaken sang out as swiftly as he could as the "Diamond Dogs" landed in a perfect split, ending the song. The crowd applauded them as the dancers stood, took a bow, and the men went back to their _business_.

"That was unbelievable!" Jack took another shot of whiskey as they all laughed and shared some of their most cherished memories, getting to know each other better. And once that conversation was finished Wiggins wanted to let Jack know about the rest of the plan.

"Now Jack, you must know that I have planned that you will meet Elsa in her boudoir after her performance. Is that understood? Once the two of you are alone, you are to discuss _Spectacular Spectacular_ to her, get her interest, and make sure she agrees to it. Just don't forget, you MUST sell it so that Oaken will be interested in buying the show, and she will be the star." Wiggins appeared rather serious; Jack nodded his head and agreed to it. Suddenly the lights dimmed again as the "Diamond Dogs" seemed to be preparing for another number.

"Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear ya'll flow sisters.~" Esmeralda began the next song as she snapped her fingers, lifting her skirt with her free hand as she showed of her curvy leg.

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister (oh). Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister.~" The "Diamond Dogs" began singing harmoniously as they strutted toward the center of the dance floor in sync.

"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge. Struttin' her stuff on the street (street). She said, 'Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?' (woah)~" Mulan sang her solo as she lifted her skirts, flipping her long black hair back as she thrust her hips forward, kicking her legs back. Her corset clung to her small torso, her bust not too large, but very perky, her legs were long and lean, being complimented by her black heels.

"Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey) Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (here) Mocha Choca latta ya ya (ooh yeah).~" The "Diamond Dogs" formed a circle, lifting their skirts, numerous colors of spilt draws exposed, all with frills, and some even with bows, rhinestones, and other such accessories. Their heels at least four inches, and all different types . . . red, blue, purple, yellow, green, the colors were endless, but all drew positive attention to the many legs exposed, only making the men want their company more. They were like toys on a string, and the men acted like tomcats in heat when they were witnessing their _extremities_ exposed every time they lifted their skirts or bent forward. It seemed like it would be impossible for all of them to breathe, what with how tight their corsets were tied, lifting up their perky, round, succulent breasts, and creating cleavage for the men to drool over, along with giving them a flattering slim waistline. But out of all the "Diamond Dogs," the Four Whores were the ones getting all the attention. But there was one thing Jack didn't quite understand, where was Elsa?

"Creole Lady Marmalade.~" Mulan belted out, for such a petite girl, she had quite the voice.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah) (Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister soul sister flow sister).~" The "Diamond Dogs" sang out as they all danced, twirling their bodies, accenting every curve on their body as they dropped their backsides to the floor, then slowly coming up again.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets. Suedes dark green, yeah.~" Merida sang out in a slight Scottish accent.

"Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da (da da). Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (ooh ooh yah yah). Mocha Choca latta ya ya (yaaaa).~" The "Diamond Dogs" took turns posing as they found a man's lap to sit on, stole a kiss then went back to doing the can-can.

"Creole Lady Marmalade.~" Merida sang out from atop a table, numerous men surrounding her again, but she didn't mind.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah uh).~" The "Diamond Dogs" spun around, the colors of their skirts revealed as they bent over, flicking the back end of their skirts up as their backsides were exposed yet again.

"We come through with the money and the garter belts. Let 'em know we got that cake straight up the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours. Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry. I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari. High-heeled shoes getting love from the dudes. Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge.~" Esmeralda sung out in a quick rhythmic pattern as she performed a special dance, twirling around, her skirts flying up in the air as she spun around the room, flipped upside down and landed in a perfect split, earning her a loud applause.

"Hey sisters, soul sisters. Better get that dough sisters.~" Esmeralda took a deep breath, the "Diamond Dogs" took over the chorus.

"We drink wine with diamonds in the glass. By the case the meaning of expensive taste. You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya (come on). Mocha Choca latta what? Creole Lady Marmalade.~" Esmeralda belted out as she bent over, lifting her skirts as the men behind her took a good long look.

"(One more time c'mon) Marmalade (ooh). Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah). Marmalade (ooh, hey hey hey).~" The "Diamond Dogs" sung separately, then together again, each taking a higher or lower pitch as they all twirled their skirts around, doing the can-can, skin exposer, lap dances, and creating pure lust in the crowds' eyes.

"Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey. Colour of café au lait (all right). Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried. More (more) more (more) more (more).~" Jasmine walked into the center, having her own time in the spotlight as four men surrounded her, making attempts to have their way with her right there in then, too drunk to care about privacy. But she knew just how to evade doing _too much_ in public like this.

"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5).~" Merida used her hands to gestured the amount of hours the poor men had to work, as she pouted her face, but then lifted her skirts as the men cheered her on.

"Livin' the grey flannel life (oh pity).~" Mulan made a slight sad face as she shimmied toward Phoebus.

"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep. More (more) more (more) more (more).~" Jasmine's hands roamed over her bust as a man's head slip from her groin to her stomach, to betwixt her breasts, kissing her neck as she took him away with her. And she never missed a beat of her solo, never off pitch, just simply perfect. _They're all good actresses, I wonder how good Elsa is?_ Jack thought to himself.

"Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da (da da ahah oh). Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (ooh Oh lord). Mocha Choca latta ya ya (oh oh oohoh). Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters yeh). Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (ooh).~" The "Diamond Dogs" echoed off of one another.

"Oh yeah ooh.~" Jasmine sang out as she spun around the room.

"Lady Marmalade.~" Merida belted out as she jumped up and swung her skirts up.

"Hey hey uh uh uh uh uh uh uh.~" Esmeralda sang as her voice rose.

"(Oh oh ooooh) Rottweiler baby. Moulin Rouge (ooh dadow dadow). Misdemeanor here.~" Mulan went back to back with Esmeralda as they sashayed around the room.

"Creole Lady Marmalade ooh yes!~" The "Diamond Dogs" finished up their song, all laying out on the floor forming a perfect line, all doing a perfect split as the men all stood and applauded them. They stood, took their bows, then cleared the floor as the lights dimmed, time for another performance. This one would most certainly affect Jack far more than the others.

"It's Elsa's turn." Wiggins whispered over to Jack as he felt his heart skip a beat.

The music turned from rowdy, to quite, calm, and sensually alluring. As the ceiling seemed to be opening as a blue light created an ocean glow as glittering came raining from above, the men all stood a gasp as a beautiful trapeze swing came down with the most beautiful creature ANY man has laid eyes on.

There she sat atop the swing, wearing a black sequenced corset beaded with rhinestones and diamonds, black Lycra with support panties and a high cut leg, fishnet stockings, long black satin gloves, a black top hat with a thick edge around the brim with rhinestones, and black suede stilettos with three star studded designs per shoe. The corset had a long rhinestone netted tail that swung with every move she made, there was black cloth supporting it so that Elsa would not be injured by the weight of the tailcoat. She looked so graceful up on that black trapeze swing. The corset accentuated her hourglass figure, her medium sized bust held tight by the corset, and her platinum blonde hair in a side braid over her right shoulder with diamond hairpins in it. Her big bright azure eyes shone as the blue light lit up her creamy skin, her black lashes caked with mascara, and her make-up was a little heavy, but that just made her eyes bigger, her cheeks more flushed, and her red lips look that much fuller.

"It's her, the Sparkling Diamond." Wiggins nudged Jack as they all looked to the ceiling, glitter still coming down from the heavens, as a dark blue light now created a spotlight for _her_.

"The French are glad to die for love, they delight in fighting duels, but I prefer a man who lives, and gives expensive jewels!~" Elsa began to sing as she came down on her swing slowly, appearing mysterious, yet glittering. She swings around on her trapeze as the men try and reach out for her, she teases them by sticking out one free arm as the orchestra's music quickens.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental. But diamonds are a girl's best friend. A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental. On your humble flat or help you feed your pussycat. Meow. Men grow cold as, girls grow old. And we all lose our charms in the end. But square-cut or pear-shaped. These rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend.~" Elsa was now down on the floor as she danced around the men, who were now giving her priceless diamond necklaces.

"Tiffany . . ." The men raised her in the air and spun her around as she tilted her head back.

"Cartier!" She was set down as a man offered her roses; she threw them away from her as she pouted disappointedly.

"'Cause we are living in a material world. And I am a material girl. Come and get me boys. Aaauw!" Elsa was suddenly lifted into the air and carried around by the men all around her.

"Black Star! Rosh Cold!~" She cried out as she was carried to the stage, where Oaken was waiting for her.

"Talk to me, hurry Oaken! Tell me all about it!~" She threw her arms up as she was also lifted up onto the stage.

"There may come a time when a, lass needs a lawyer.~" She danced with Oaken as the background singers now joined in.

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend.~" Oaken pretended to grab her bum as she began taking off her long black sating gloves, shimmying around the stage as the "Diamond Dogs" gathered around them.

"There may come a time when a, hard-boiled employer.~ " Oaken told Elsa about the Duke as they danced with one another, though the Duke is holding a handkerchief, so is Jack. They both had wine spilled on them, thus Oaken and Elsa see two _very_ different men both holding handkerchiefs at different times, and as Oaken is telling Elsa about the Duke with the handkerchief, she assumes it to be Jack, though Oaken is assuming that Hans is indeed the one with the handkerchief, causing some confusion. They continue to spin back-to-back looking around the room as each time they keep their eyes on whosoever they believe is the Duke. And Oaken is completely unaware of the fact that Jack will be meeting Elsa, since Oaken is promising Elsa to a wealthy and immoral "Duke of the Southern Isles," a potential investor in the Moulin Rouge.

"Thinks you're awful nice, but get that ice or else no dice. He's your guy when stocks are high. But beware when they start to descend.~" The background singers sang as Elsa reached up for the diamonds Oaken had in his hands.

"Diamonds are a girl's best.~" The "Diamond Dogs" sing in the background as Oaken hands Elsa a large heart shaped diamond studded piece of jewelry.

"Diamonds are a girl's best. Diamonds are a girl's best.~" The "Diamond Dogs" sang as Oaken and Elsa disappear begins the many skirts lifted and used as cover as Elsa changes into another costume, to which to the audiences' point of view, makes it look as if they're making love. Although in reality, Elsa was changing whilst Oaken spoke to her about the Duke of the Southern Isles.

Her new attire consisted of a dark pink bodice covered in jewels and diamantes in pink and silver, cream shoulder straps covered with a wavy line of diamonds in varying size. Her neckline of the bodice is a curved 'V' down to a low point at the front, with a slightly curved neckline at the back. On each of her plump breasts was a large heart motif created from the diamonds set in gold colored metal, with a very large central heart-shaped diamante. There were also three jewels suspended from each large heart motif. There was a matching large heart shaped motif at the base of the bodice, over the crotch, where the border of the motif is cut separately so it can move independently from the central jewels. The hem of the bodice was cut slightly rounded over the hips with a heavy fringe of gold and silver bugle bead strings all around the front and hips. She also had an ostrich feathered plume skirt, matching pink panties, suspender belt, stockings, gloves, high-heeled shoes to match her outfit with a T-bar strap and the front of the shoe had a pattern of diamonds with various shapes in gold spread out in a star shape and a line of diamantes over the strap as well. Underneath her panties were two identical pairs of flesh colored nylon stockings with a diamond-shaped fishnet pattern covering them. The lace band at the top in was in varying flesh tones and dotted with diamantes, she also had a pair of full-length white kid leather gloves. She also had two bracelets made of diamonds. The two identical bracelets were of bright gold metal and diamantes. There is an arched rectangular motif in the center, which is decorated with small diamond, and at either side is a mesh of larger diamond set in gold

"Let's make love.~" Elsa continued to change as the "Diamond Dogs" sang the chorus as Oaken said how the Duke is willing to invest in the Moulin Rouge, thus she must make him fall in love with her.

"Everything's going so well . . .~" Elsa was finishing up as she asks what kind of girl the Duke would most prefer, Oaken said a smoldering temptress over wilting flower and bright and bubbly. Though Elsa was made sure to understand that after one night with her, the Duke was sure to invest in the Moulin Rouge, and she was also too thrilled to become a _real actress_.

"Cause that's when those lasses go back to their spouses.~" Elsa emerged with a new costume as did Oaken in a simple white tux.

"Diamonds, are a girl's best... Friend." She appears in front of Jack shaking her curvy hips. She managed to get him to dance with her, with some encouragement.

"I believe you were expecting me?" Elsa asked as she had a sensual look on her face.


	9. MR: Jack & Elsa CH2

"Yes." Jack breathed out as a Spanish salsa began to play. As Elsa held out her hand pulling Jack out onto the dance floor as they began dancing. He couldn't help but stare at her, that long flowing platinum blonde hair that was no longer in a braid, that slender waist, and those amazing hips and legs.

"It's seems to be going well." Phoebus spoke up, finally stealing a moment away from both Esmeralda and Mulan.

"Yes, so it seems." Mickey watched Jack and Elsa dancing, though Jack seemed a bit timid.

"I told you he's a genius!" Wiggins jumped for joy.

"So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show." Elsa began talking to Jack as she spun out.

"It's all very exciding, I'd be delighted to be involved." Jack said politely.

"Really?" She asked, rather surprised.

"I assume you like what I do of course?" Jack asked

"I'm sure I will." Elsa smiled at him suggestively.

"Wiggins thought we'd be able to . . . do _it_ in private?" Jack asked as they continued dancing.

"Oh did he?" Elsa asked, rather surprised at how upfront he was being.

"Yes, in private . . . (he dips her) poetry reading." He lifted her back up to him, as their faces were just inches apart.

"Ohhhh." Elsa seemed to picking up on his _subtle hints_ , though unbeknownst to them, they were thinking of two entire different things. _She_ thought he was talking about sex, whereas _he_ thought she was talking about actual poetry in order for him to introduce the idea of _Spectacular Spectacular_ , seeing if she'd be interested to be in the play, the star of it actually.

"Oh I do love _poetry_ after supper." Elsa said seductively, Jack felt a chill run down his spine, never had the word poetry sounded so sexy before. She began giggling and making catcalls, as she said,

"Hang on to your hats," as she ran back towards her swing.

"Diamonds~" Elsa sang out again as she held onto her swing as she was slowly being lifted into the air.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend.~" She tilted her head back as her platinum blonde hair swung out loosely as the swing began to lift her up into the air.

"But square-cut or pear-shaped. These rocks won't lose their shape." She leaned back, creating a swinging motion.

"Diamonds are a girl's . . .~" Elsa continued on.

"Best~" she lost her breath, feeling faint.

"Noooo!" Oaken cried out as Elsa began falling toward the floor as a tall dark handsome man called La Chocolat (Naveen) managed to catch her. He quickly took her back to be looked after. Oaken distracted the crowd as Naveen rushed Elsa back to see a doctor Grand Pabbie.

"I doubt the Duke will get his money's worth tonight." Esmeralda said to Mulan and the Queen of Hearts as Elsa was carried before them.

"Don't be unkind Esmeralda." The Queen of Hearts scolded her.

"You frightened her away." Oaken began, still making an attempt to distract the crowd of men calling out for Elsa.

"But I can see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two." Then the orchestra began playing as the men cheered.

"Out of my way!" Suddenly Gerda appeared at Elsa's side as she brought some strong smelling ointment to wake Elsa up. As Elsa's bright azure eyes flickered open, Elsa began huffing and puffing.

"Oh Gerda. Oh these silly costumes." Elsa giggled as she had a hard time getting out what she was trying to say, still trying to catch her breath.

"Just a fainting spell." Gerda whispers to Elsa as she tries to comfort her, whilst Oaken has the girls go back out to entertain the men. Naveen was also forced to go back out and entertain the crowd, though he was deeply worried about his friend.

"Nothing to worry about." Gerda continued to comfort Elsa as Oaken looked over his shoulder at her, feeling somewhat worried, but ended up brushing it off in the end. Though once he leaves, Elsa begins coughing, drifting off again as she fainted yet again, though when Gerda held a white handkerchief up to Elsa's dark red lips, small drops of blood landed on the handkerchief as a worried look appeared on her round face as Elsa's face turned pale.

"Find Oaken. The girl's waiting for me." Hans spoke to his right hand man, Gaston.

"That twinkle-toes Duke took the bait, girl." Gerda spoke as she tightened Elsa's dark red dress. It had a silk satin bodice lined with black polyester and fastened with lacing down the back. The neckline was rather low with a center "V" cut and a low rounded back. Her matching red satin skirt was also lined with black polyester and satin to which it fastened. The A-lined skirt had seven panels with the back ones much longer thank the front, creating a train at the back center having the effect of a bustle. She also had full arm length gloves made of black nylon and silk.

"A patron like him, you could be the next Sarah Berndardt." Gerda smiled as Elsa put more rouge on her cheeks.

"Do you really think I could be like the great Sarah?" Elsa asked surprised.

"Why not? You got the talent." Gerda confirmed.

"You hook that Duke and you'll be lighting the great stages of Europe." Gerda struggled to get out as she finished tying Elsa's dress.

"I'll be a real actress, Gerda. A great actress." Elsa said.

"I'm gonna fly away from here. I'm gonna fly, fly away." Elsa whispered out as she looked out the window, the sky now pitch black as small diamonds lit up the night sky.

"Duckling, are you all right?" Oaken came running over to see Elsa.

"Of course, Oaken." Elsa turned to him, inhaling slightly as she felt a twinge of guilt for wishing to no longer live there at the Moulin Rouge.

"Thank goodness!" Oaken breathed a sigh of relief.

"You certainly weaved your magic with that Duke on the dance floor." Oaken smiled at her.

"How do I look?" Elsa made a sexy pose as she had one black-gloved hand behind her head and the other at her hip.

"Smoldering temptress?" She asked seductively as Oaken gasped.

"My little strawberry . . . how could he possibly resist gobbling you up?" Oaken asked as he ran towards his star courtesan with arms wide open as she began giggling.

"Everything's going so well!" Oaken cheered as Elsa began cheering as well.

"Unbelievable! Straight to the elephant." Wiggins cheered as he spotted Jack awaiting Elsa in her boudoir. His back towards the door as he looked out her large window down at the people below, his hands shaking and his breathing uneven as he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading. Don't you think?" Elsa asked as Jack's breath got caught in his throat as he turned to see Elsa, who shed off her red dress and was now wearing something more _comfortable_. A black bodice that had pointed ends above her breasts with gold buttons down the center, black panties with a suspender belt, black stockings with lace at the top, black heels, a black robe that was made of a clear fabric and lace trim.

"Poetic enough for you?" Elsa asked as she struck a pose.

"A litter supper? Maybe some champagne?" She walked up to her teacart and picked up a bottle of iced champagne.

"I'd rather just . . . get it over and done with." Jack said rather nervously as he tried to focus, but he couldn't stop watching her strut around in that getup. Her hair in a loose wave, her lips still red as a rose, her cheeks flushed looking, and her legs so long.

"Very well. Then why don't you. . . come down here? Let's get it over and done with." Elsa patted the bed after she walked over to it and patted down the empty seat next to her.

"I prefer to do it standing." Jack stated. Elsa appeared to be somewhat shocked as she stood and began walking over him.

"You don't have to stand." Jack waved his hands in protest as Elsa looked at him questionably.

"Sometimes it's . . . it's quite long, and I'd like you to be comfortable." Jack gestured for her to sit down on the bed.

"What I do is quite modern. It may feel strange . . . at first, but if you're open, you might enjoy it." Jack looked at her honestly, hoping she would like his poetry. Though once again, they were thinking of two totally different kinds of _poetry_.

"I'm sure I will." Elsa smiled seductively as she winked at him, making a sexy pose.

"Excuse me. The sky . . . they sky . . . the bluebirds. . ." Jack stammered out nervously.

"Come on. Come on." Elsa threw her head back as her hand glided over her neck in a sensual way.

"Ah! I think." Jack tried to go on, but his hands were shaking.

"There might be some shaking." Elsa

"Is everything ok?" She looked at him with a raised brow, appearing a bit concerned.

"I'm a little nervous. Sometimes it takes a while for. . . inspiration to come." Jack stuttered.

"Oh, yes, yes. Let Mummy help." Elsa strutted over to Jaack as she cupped his groin as Jack gasped, his face flushing.

"Does that inspire you?" Elsa asked seductively as she threw Jack onto the bed.

"Let's make love." She then jumped on top of him.

"Make love?" Jack asked in confusion.

"You want to, don't you?" Elsa's hands began to roam over Jack's body.

"Tell the truth. Can't you feel the poetry?" Elsa began unbuttoning his shirt as her hips moved slightly. Jack watched her hands as he became more nervous and stuttering.

"Come on! Feel it." Elsa begged.

"Free the tiger!" She began purring and growling as she continued to undress him.

"Big boy!" She said as her hips moved as Jack moaned.

"He's got a huge talent!" Wiggins said as he looked through the window, being tied to a rope as Mickey and Phoebus held him up.

"I need your poetry now!" Elsa said as she reached for his pants.

"All right!" Jack jumped off the bed and crawled away until he was able to stand.

"It's a little bit funny. . . this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. Is that ok? Is this what you want?" Jack tried to get out as he was panting.

"Oh, poetry." Elsa said as she understood that Jack was indeed talking about poetry reading, and not sex, at least not yet. She assumed he wanted to talk dirty in order to get turned on, then the sex would begin.

"This is what I want, naughty words. Naughty!" She growled and made sexy moans as she touched herself on the bed.

"I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd buy. . . a big house where we both could live." Jack tried to go on but was distracted.

"Oh! It's so bad!" Elsa was throwing herself about her pillows.

"If I were a sculptor, then again, no." Jack was looking at her strangely.

"You devil." Elsa moaned.

"Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show." Jack went on.

"Don't, don't don't!" Elsa was thrashing her hips about, rolling over on her back.

"Don't stop!"

"I know it's not much." Jack was speaking a bit more clearly with every passing word.

"Give me more! Yes!" Elsa touched her breasts as she moved around on the floor seductively.

"It's the best I can do." Jack walked towards her window, occasionally looking back at her beautiful body outstretched on the floor.

"Naughty! Don't stop! Yes!" Elsa continued to move her hands over her body.

"My gift is my song.~" Jack began to sing out, Elsa stopped thrashing about and looked at Jack intently as she sat up. His white hair was illuminated by the moonlight, his pale blue eyes sparkling as he looked at her lovingly.

"And this one's for you. And you can tell everybody. That this is your song. It may be quite simple, but. Now that it's done. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.~" Jack gazed at her as he continued singing, smiling at her. She was completely stunned, her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her. He was serenading her, something that never happened before.

"I sat on the roof

And I kicked off the moss

Well, some of these verses

They got me quite cross

But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song

It's for people like you that

Keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do

You see, I've forgotten

If they're green or they're blue

Anyway, the thing is

What I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes

I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody

This is your song

It may be quite simple, but

Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is

Now you're in the world.~"

"Look like he got the job!" Wiggins winked as the boys raised a toast to Jack.

"Oh, give it to me." Elsa moaned as Jack pounded into her over and over again as the bed creaked underneath them.

"Oh Elsa you're so warm." He whispered in her ear as she called out his name. Her hands were in his hair as his roamed her body. She felt her eyes close as his lips met her neck. She inhaled sharply as his fingertips grazed over her erect nipples, his hand grasping her breasts as he massaged them. As the heat began to rise in the room, they climaxed as Elsa sighed saying,

"I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young . . . handsome, talented duke." Elsa said dreamily.

"Duke?" Jack was a bit stunned, as a sudden knock at the door startled them.

"Not that the title's important, of course." Elsa shook her head as she looked over at him.

"I'm not a duke." Jack said flatly, the knock erupted again.

"Not a duke?" Elsa was clearly confused as she sat up, quickly covering herself.

"I'm a writer." Jack said feeling as though he was now sounding a bit . . . boring.

"A writer?" Elsa said, her smile turned to a frown. Then there was a voice at the door, it was Oaken asking if everything was alright. Elsa said she needed a moment as he agreed, then she turned to look at Jack.

"Yes, a writer." Jack said as he paused for a moment.

"Wiggins . . ." He started.

"You're not one of Wiggins' talented, Bohemian, impoverished protégés?" Elsa was a bit peeved.

"You might say that." Jack shrugged as he blushed.

"Oh, no!" Elsa quickly dressed as Jack took his time getting dressed.

"I'm going to kill him!" She fisted her hands as she stomped around the room.

"There might be a small hitch." Jack stood up and tried to get her to look at him.

"What about the Duke?" Elsa said as she heard Oaken's voice again.

"My dear Duke . . ."

"The Duke!" Elsa said in a panic.

"Hide! Out back!" She pointed as the knocking erupted again, until the doorknob was turning.

"My dear, are you decent for the Duke?" Oaken opened the door, the Duke was with him. As Elsa quickly realized that Jack was not the Duke and she had in fact had sex with the wrong man, she felt completely stupid.

"Where were you?" Oaken asked as he looked at her questionably.

"I . . . I was waiting." Elsa said nervously.

"Dear Duke, allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Elsa!" Oaken opened up his arm as the Duke walked in. Hans, the Duke of the Southern Isles. He was rather handsome, tall, was wearing an expensive tuxedo, his dark red hair parted in the middle and fluffed up, brown eyes and red sideburns.

"How wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit." Elsa held out her hand as Jack hid behind the coffee tray; Hans looked her up and down.

"The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine, my dear." Hans gingerly kissed Elsa's hand.

"I'll leave you two squirrels to get better acquainted." Oaken walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental . . ." Hans said with a mischievous smile.

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend." Elsa pulled her hand away and walked over to the bed as Jack watched them, hiding behind the teacart.

"After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage . . . you must be in need of refreshment my dear." Hans began walking over to the teacart as Elsa realized he would surely see Jack.

"Don't! Don't you . . . just love the view?" Elsa jumped up and began pointing towards her window.

"Charming." Hans said rather flatly as he continued towards the teacart.

"I feel like dancing." Elsa began dancing around exotically.

"Umm. Umm." Hans was rather confused.

"I should like a glass of champagne." Hans acted nervously.

"No!" Elsa snapped.

"It's . . ." Elsa began as Jack popped up and began mouthing those same words that he had told her not too long ago.

"It's a little bit funny." Elsa continued.

"What is?" Hans raised an eyebrow as he looked at Elsa.

"This . . . feeling . . . inside." Elsa put her hands to her chest.

"I'm not one of those who can easily . . . hide." She said the latter towards Jack as Hans attempted to turn around again as she clasped onto his legs.

"I don't have much money . . . but if I did, I'd buy a big house . . ." She cupped his hips, her face near his groin.

"Where we both could live." Elsa glided back up to Hans' face.

"I hope you don't mind.~" Elsa began to sing as Jack slowly stood, trying to exit the room.

"I hope you don't mind.~" Hans was captivated by her song (or Jack's song rather) that he didn't even notice the door open.

"That I put down in words.~"

"How wonderful . . .~"

"Life is.~"

"Now you're in . . .~"

"The world.~" As Elsa finished singing, Hans immediately fell in love with her as they gazed at each other.

"That's very beautiful." Hans

"It's from _Spectacular, Spectacular_. Suddenly, with you here . . ." Elsa whispers in Hans' ear.

"I finally understand the true meaning of the words." She notices Jack trying to escape.

"How wonderful life is now you're in the world." But there's a bodyguard outside and he must come back in.

"And what meaning is that, my dear?" Hans speaks as Jack comes back in and closes the door, right as Elsa throws herself on the bed, throwing a tantrum.

"Duke!" Elsa sits up and points at Hans.

"Don't toy with my emotions." While Jack is trying to hide as Hans walks closer to Elsa.

"You must know the effect you have on women." She tries to distract him, acting dramatically and crying.

"Let's make love!" Elsa pulls Hans into her as she forces a kiss on him.

"You want to make love, don't you?" She moans and pushes him away, all the while Jack is trying to escape.

"Make love?" Hans he looks at her, clearly confused.

"I knew you felt the same way!" Elsa smiles.

"Oh, Duke!" She moans as she pulls Hans' head towards her neck. She hides his face as she looks at Jack standing by her window, signaling for him to get out as she whispers towards him. He gazes at her affectionately, clearly wanting to be in her arms rather than Hans.

"You're right. We should wait until opening night."

Hans began to giggle until he realized what Elsa Said.

"Wait? Wait?" He sat up and looked at her as she began pushing him off of her.

"There's a power in you that scares me." Elsa pushes Hans off of her as he stands and she sits up.

"You should go." Elsa continues to push Hans towards the door as Jack finally escapes out the window.

"I just got here." Hans looks thoroughly disappointed.

"We'll see each other every day during rehearsal." Elsa

"We must wait. We must wait until opening night. Get out." Elsa pushed Hans towards the door and out of the room.

"Do you have any idea (gasps). Any idea what would have happened if you were found?" Elsa gasps as she walks towards Jack, who reappears in her room. She's clearly frustrated and faints in Jack's arms.

"Oh, oh my god." Jack catches Elsa as he tries to shake her.

"Let's have a little peekaboo. Right on target." Oaken looks through his telescope. He thinks he sees Hans and Elsa dancing. Suddenly Wiggins, Phoebus and Mickey appear by the window. Jack is dragging Elsa near the bed as the three men look at each other curiously and disappear as Jack flops Elsa on the bed.

"I forgot my hat . . ." Hans walks in the door and sees Jack on top of Elsa, who is on top of the bed.

"Foul play?" His face turns red as he is clearly angry and upset.

"She, uh." Jack tries to explain but is flabbergasted.

"Oh, Duke." Elsa comes to as she realizes the situation.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside!" Hans says in frustration.

"No." Jack shakes his head as he looks back at Elsa.

"Beautifully spoken. Let me introduce you to the writer." Elsa holds Jack's head

"The writer?" Hans asks as he grits his teeth.

"Yes. We were rehearsing." Elsa began to get up as did Jack smiling.

"You expect me to believe that scantily clad . . . in the arms of another man, inside an elephant, you were rehearsing?" Hans speaks harshly as he begins walking towards them. Suddenly the three men hiding on the other side of the window realize what's going on.

"How's the rehearsal going? Shall we take it from the top?" Wiggins walks in with the other three men on his heels.

"I hope the piano's in tune." Mickey walks towards the piano.

"Sorry, got held up, can I offer you a drink?" Phoebus holds up the champagne bottle.

"Oh, my goodness!" Oaken suddenly realizes there's trouble as he ran forElsa'sboudoir.

"When I spoke those words to you, you so inspired me. I realized we had much work to do, so I called an emergency rehearsal." Elsa began to feel herself again as she spoke passionately.

"If you're rehearsing then where's Oaken?" Hans raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I didn't bother Oaken." Elsa shook her head as she walked towards Hans, suddenly her door opened.

"Dear Duke, I'm terribly sorry." Oaken walked in with an apologetic expression.

"Oaken! The Duke knows all about the emergency rehearsal." Elsa immediately walked up to Oaken and held his shoulders as she looked directly into his eyes, hinting for him to go along.

"Emergency rehearsal?" Oaken's eyes darted back and fourth as he went along with it.

"To incorporate the Duke's artistic ideas." Elsa backed away and nodded towards Hans.

"Sebastian will be only too delighted . . ." Oaken began as Wiggins cut him off.

"Sebastian left." Wiggins and pointed at Jack.

"He's what?" Oaken seemed a bit socked.

"Oh well, the cat's out of the bag. The Duke's a big fan of our new writer's work. That's why he's so keen to invest." Elsa shrugged and looked towards Jack and then towards Oaken.

"Invest? Invest! Oh, yes well invest! You can't blame me for trying to hide uh . . ." Oaken began as he realized he didn't know the name of this beloved writer.

"Jack." Wiggins whispered as he smiled.

". . . Jack away." Oaken finished as Hans looked back at Jack.

"I'm way ahead of you, Oaken." Hans looked a bit peeved.

"My dear Duke, let's go to my office and peruse the paperwork." Oaken tried to pull Hans away.

"What's the story?" Hans requested.

"The story?" Oaken inquired.

"If I'm to invest, I need to know the story." Hans said as he tilted his head in annoyance.

"Ah yes, well, the story's about . . .. Wiggins?" Oaken looks at Wiggins for an answer.

"The story is . . . the story's about . . . it's about . . ." Wiggins begins babbling as everyone is looking at him.

"It's about love." Jack cuts in confidently with a sparkle in his eye.

"Love?" Hans scoffs as he looks at Jack in disbelief.

"It's about love overcoming all obstacles." Jack says as he catches a glimpse of Elsa. There was a certain sparkle in his eye as she feels a strange tingling feeling.

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Wiggins laughs.

"Switzerland?" Hans says in an unsatisfied tone.

"Exotic Switzerland!" Oaken cuts in loudly

"India! India! It's set in India! And there's a courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in the world." Jack says the former with much enthusiasm, and the latter softly as he glances over at Elsa and then back at Hans.

"But her kingdom's invaded by an evil maharajah." Jack states so rather enthusiastically as he thinks quickly of a story that will entice Hans.

"To save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil maharajah . . . but on the night of the seduction, she mistakes . . . a penniless . . . a penniless . . . sitar player for the evil maharajah and falls in love with him! He wasn't trying to trick her or anything, but he was dressed as a maharajah . . . because he's appearing in a play." Jack finishes, feeling rather pleased with himself.

"I will play the penniless tango-dancing sitar player. He will sing like an angel . . . but dance like the devil." Phoebus spoke up as he picked up the sitar near the wall.

"Yes, all right. And what happens next?" The Duke asked, rather curious now.

"The penniless sitar player and the courtesan must hide their love from the evil maharajah." Jack continued as he leaned towards Phoebus and Elsa.

"The sitar player's sitar is magical. It only speaks the truth." Mickey spoke up as he leaned on Jack's shoulder.

"And I will play the magical sitar!" Wiggins spoke up enthusiastically.

"You are beautiful." Wiggins said to Elsa

"You are ugly." Wiggins said to Oaken.

"And you . . ." Wiggins began until everyone covered his mouth.

"And he gives the game away, eh?" Hans said as everyone applauded.

"Tell him about the can-can!" Oaken points to Jack.

"The Tantric can-can . . ." Jack starts until Oaken interrupts him, pushing him out of the way.

". . . is an exotic, spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant . . . wild, Bohemian spirit . . . that this the whole production embodies, Duke!" Oaken

"What do you mean by that?" Hans asked, clearly confused.

"I mean, the show will be magnificent . . . opulent, tremendous, stupendous . . . gargantuan bedazzlement! A sensual ravishment. It will be . . ." Oaken first starts out passionate and slowly waits for Mickey to pick up the hint to head towards the piano for the "opening number."

"Spectacular, spectacular. No words in the vernacular.~" Oaken begins singing as Mickey plays a melodious tune while sliding over the ivory keys.

"Can describe this great event. You'll be dumb with wonderment. Returns are fixed at ten percent. You must agree that's excellent. And on top of your fee.~" Oaken continues to sing, selling the show to Hans.

"You'll be involved artistically.~" Everyone joined together and sang as Hans looked at them curiously.

"So exciting. The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting. It will run for fifty years. So exciting. The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting. It will run for fifty years. ~" Hans sat down in a nearby chair as they all continued to near him whilst Mickey played the piano and sang from afar.

"Elephants." Wiggins made elephant gestures

"Bohemians." Mickey smiled.

"Indians." Oaken did an Indian-style dance

"Courtesans." Elsa posed seductively.

"Acrobats." Mickey said as he swung from a chandelier.

"And juggling bears." Phoebus said as he juggled some fruit while wearing a bear rug.

"Exotic girls." Wiggins dressed in some of Elsa's scarfs as a dress.

"Fire-eaters!" Mickey, Jack, Phoebus, Wiggins and Oaken cried.

"Musclemen. Contortionists. Intrigue, danger.~" Everyone sang aloud.

"And romance.~" Wiggins added in.

"Electric lights, machinery

And all that electricity!

So exciting

The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting

It will run for fifty years

So exciting

The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting

It will run for years

Spectacular, spectacular

No words in the vernacular

Can describe this great event

You'll be dumb with wonderment

The hills are alive

With the sound of music

So exciting

The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting

It will run for fifty years

So exciting

The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting

It will run for fifty years!~"

They all finished singing, jumping about and acting out the play as they all posed in front of Hans.

"But what happens in the end?" Hans asks, he clearly liked the idea but was curious. Jack clears his throat as everyone ran around to grab "costumes" and set up a stage.

"The courtesan and sitar man are pulled apart by an evil plan.~" Jack began to set the scene.

"But in the end, she hears his song.~" Elsa points towards Jack.

"And their love is just too strong.~" Jack sang as he gazed at Elsa, they made brief eye contact, but then she gazes into Phoebus' eyes.

"It's a little bit funny. This feeling inside.~" The Duke sings out poorly with a strange lustful expression while gazing at Elsa.

"So exciting

The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting

It will run for fifty years!~"

Everyone sang out as they ran in a circle to set another scene.

"The sitar player's a secret song that helps them flee the evil one!" Jack sang out rather rapidly as Elsa, Wiggins and Phoebus acted out in front of a small room divider.

"Though the tyrant rants and rails. It is all to no avail.~" Jack continues as Mickey used a small horse and maharajah puppet to race over a mountain.

"I am the evil maharajah! You will not escape!" Oaken stood from behind the room divider as he spread his arms open wide.

"Oh Oaken! No one could play him like you could." Elsa praised him.

"No one is going to." Oaken said flatly as they all stood to sing again.

"So exciting

The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting . . .~"

"And in the end, should someone die?" The Duke asks excitedly, interrupting the song.

"So exciting  
The audience will stomp and cheer

So delighting

It will run for fifty years!~"

"Generally, I like it." Hans said as they all did a final pose.

Oaken had an investor . . . and the Bohemians had a show.

"It's the end of the century! The Bohemian revolution is here!" Wiggins cried a loud as he opened a champagne bottle and drank from it as they all partied. While the party raged upstairs . . . Jack tried to write. But all he could think about was _her_ and how wonderful lifewas now. But was she thinking about him too?

"I . . . follow . . . the night.~" Elsa began to sing atop her elephant patio overlooking the city, she was wearing her red smoldering temptress dress again.

"Can't stand . . . the light

When will I begin . . . to live again?

One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

What more could your love do for me?

When will love be . . . through with me?~"

Elsa looked out, unknowing of the fact that Jack could see her.

"Why live life . . . from dream to dream? And dread the day . . . when dreaming . . . ends.~" Elsa went on as she looked out her window.

"How wonderful life is now you're in . . . the world.~" Jack sang out as he gazed at Elsa, turning to head out the door as Elsa went outside her window and walked up the stairs to the top of her elephant.

"One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

What more could your love do for me?

When will love be . . . through with me?

Why live life . . . from dream to dream?

And dread the day . . . when dreaming . . . ends

One day I'll fly away

Fly . . . fly . . . away.~"

"Sorry. I didn't mean . . . I saw your light on and I climbed up the . . . I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job." Jack stumbled over his words as he appeared before the beautiful courtesan.

"Of course." Elsa nodded her head.

"Yes, Wiggins was right. You're . . . very talented. It will be a wonderful show. Anyway, I'd better go. We both have a big day tomorrow." She seemed to be stuttering a bit as she tried to walk away.

"Wait. Please wait." Jack reached out to Elsa.

"Before, when we were . . . when we were . . . when you thought I was the Duke . . . you said you loved me, and I wondered . . .. If it was just an act?" Jack questioned, hoping she'd say what he wanted to hear.

"Yes." Elsa nodded her head.

"Of course." Jack said down trotted.

"It felt real." He said, not giving up.

"Jack . . . I'm a courtesan. I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe." Elsa said matter-of-factly.

"Silly of me, to think you could fall in love with someone like me." Jack said depressed.

"I can't fall in love with anyone." Elsa stated flatly.

"Can't fall in love?" Jack asked, feeling shocked as Elsa nodded in confirmation.

"A life without love? That's terrible!" Jack said, aghast.

"Being on the street that's terrible." Elsa said sternly.

"Love is like oxygen." Jack said enthusiastically.

"Love is a many-splendored thing. Love . . . lifts us up where we belong." Jack was getting carried away with his words.

"Don't start that again." Elsa protested as she rolled her eyes.

"All you need is love.~" Jack started to sing out.

"A girl has got to eat!" Elsa protested.

"All you need is love.~" Jack sang on.

"Or she'll end up on the streets." Elsa objected crossing her arms.

"All you need is love.~" Jack sang harmoniously as he raised his eyebrows seductively, facing her straight on.

"Love is just a game.~" Elsa teased as she shook her head and walked away.

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me.~" Jack blocked her way as she scoffed.

"The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee.~" Elsa raised her brows as she turned toward the other direction.

"Just one night, give me just one night.~" Jack pleaded as he followed Elsa and stopped her in her tracks.

"There's no way, 'cause you can't pay.~" Elsa shook her head as she smiled.

"In the name of love, one night in the name of love.~" Jack's face inched closer to hers as she rolled her eyes.

"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you.~" Elsa gave Jack a pitiful look as she turned to walk away again, only to be blocked by Jack.

"Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby. Don't leave me this way.~" Jack pleaded once again as he spun towards Elsa and knelt down.

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.~" Elsa actually sounded honest, her voice soft and sweet, as she turned away from him.

"I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no.~" Jack neared Elsa again though she looked down at the ground and away from him.

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.~" Elsa shrugged her shoulders and sounded rather despondent.

"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know.~" Jack tried to cup Elsa's face, but she swiftly turned away from him.

"Cause here I go again! Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly, on a mountain high.~" Jack sang out passionately as he stood on the elephants head, Elsa panicked and tried to tell him to get down, though he ignored her until she pulled him down.

"Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away, for one happy day.~" Elsa throws her hands up mockingly and heads back down the stairs.

"We could be heroes! Just for one day.~" Jack raises his hands to the sky, Elsa stops and looks back at him.

"You, you will be mean.~" Elsa looks at Jack seriously as she turns away from him and walks on.

"No I won't!" Jack opposed, half laughing as he chased after her.

"And I, I'll drink all the time.~" Elsa shrugs as she walked back through her window.

"We should be lovers.~" Jack sang lovingly.

"We can't do that.~" Elsa objected, shaking her head.

"We should be lovers, and that's a fact.~" Jack argued on.

"Though nothing, will keep us together.~" Elsa shook her head, something in her changed and she finally realized that Jack may be right.

"We could steal time . . .~" Jack entered her room as she smiled.

"Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes . . .~" They both sang together as they held each other's hands.

"Just because I-eeeiiiI will always love you.~" Jack sang to Elsa as fireworks started outside.

"I-eeeiiiI.~" Elsa joined in as they walked closer to each other.

"Can't help loving you." They sang together as they gazed into each others eyes.

"How wonderful life is.~" Elsa smiled as she tilted her head.

"Now you are in the world.~" They sang together as Jack too tilted his head, their lips nearly touching.

"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell." Elsa whispered before kissing Jack. They lost themselves in the passion of the night as the sunlight slowly streamed in the windows; each whispering words of love and hanging onto that first moment of mutual affection.

Jack was the first to wake, looking at Elsa as he smiled, recalling the night's events; life was indeed wonderful for Jack, now that Elsa was in his world, but in the Duke . . . Oaken had gotten much more than he had bargained for.

"Converting the Moulin Rouge into a theater will cost a fantastic sum. So in return, I would require a contract that . . . binds Elsa to me . . . exclusively. Naturally, I'll require some security: the deeds to the Moulin Rouge." Hans said menacingly as Oaken stood at his desk, nearly speechless.

"My dear Duke I am . . ." Oaken was cut off by Hans.

"Please! Don't think that I'm naïve, Oaken. I shall hold the deeds. And if there are any shenanigans . . . my manservant, Gaston . . . will deal with it in the only way you underworld show folk understand. Elsa will be mine. It's not that I'm a jealous man, I just don't like other people touching my things!" Hans continued on as Gaston appeared beside him; Hans was grasping his hat so tightly that he nearly tore it in half.

"I . . . understand completely . . . Duke." Oaken agreed regrettably as he signed the contract.

"Good, now that we have an understanding, it appears that . . . you have the means to transform your beloved Moulin Rouge into a theater. I shall woo Elsa over supper tonight." Hans stood, took the signed contract, shook Oaken's hand and walked out of his office. Oaken made the announcement to his workers as they all cheered. Elsa and Jack glanced at each other from afar as Hans kept his eye on Elsa, who also had to pretend to be interested in him. She wore a white coat and hat, her hair pinned up. Jack was in a simple suit, whilst Hans was in one of his most expensive suits in order to impress Elsa.

"We will have created the world's first completely modern entirely electric, totally Bohemian, all-singing, all-dancing, stage spectacular! The show must go on!" Oaken cried as construction on the Moulin Rouge began. The show would go on, but Elsa would not attend supper that night or the following night.

"Mad with jealousy, the evil maharajah forces the courtesan to tell the penniless sitar player she doesn't love him." Jack acts out as he holds the script while Elsa sat on his couch and watched him, wearing a silk robe, Wiggins was in the kitchen laughing and making dinner.

"Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!" Jack overacted as Elsa and Wiggins laughed.

"Says the sitar player, throwing money at her and leaving the kingdom!" Jack pretends to throw himself out the window as Wiggins and Elsa get up and reach for him, they both were yelling, "No! No!"

"Brilliant! Brilliant!" Wiggins cried with glee.

"Oh but a life without love? That's terrible!" Elsa giggles as Jack went around the window and peered in at her.

"Yes. But the sitar player . . ." Jack leaps onto Elsa and nearly kisses her as Wiggins interrupts.

"Wait! That's my part. That's my part Jack! Don't you dare! The magic sitar, who can only speak the truth, says . . . " Wiggins points at them from the kitchen with a smile on his face. He walked over with a tray full of kebobs and fruit.

"'The greatest thing you'll ever learn . . . is to love and be loved in return." Jack continued as he and Elsa rubbed their noses together.

The following day was rehearsal as Elsa and Jack were in Elsa's private dressing room kissing; her hands in his hair as his were on her hips. Hans suddenly walked in holding a picnic basket.

"A picnic, sweet lady?" He looked between the two of them, who were clearly shocked to see him.

"Oh, but we have so much work to do." Elsa spoke up quickly as she straightened out her tight black dress but managed to remain coy.

"If the writer can carry a basket, you can both do it in my presence." Hans held out the basket to Jack as he regrettably took it, for anytime he was able to spend time with Elsa as well as ensure that Hans was not alone with her made him feel at ease.

"Wiggins, so the magical sitar falls from the roof . . ." Jack starts as he explains to Wiggins as they stood on the stage, the band practicing behind them.

"Yes, I know, I know. Don't tell me. 'The greatest thing you'll ever do . . ." Wiggins began enthusiastically as Mickey practiced with the band, orchestrating it.

"Still at it, my sweet?" Hans burst through Elsa's private dressing room door as Jack was trying to take off her China dress, her lipstick smudged on her face as well as Jack's. They swiftly straightened up and luckily Jack was unable to get the buttons unclasped.

"Master . . . make . . . contract . . ." Wiggins was rehearsing his lines for Jack again, who eventually told him to review them again as he went off to Elsa's private dressing room.

"I've so many lines; I've been drilling them over and over." Elsa smiled her charming smile as Hans merely nodded and left the two alone, who went back to their merry love making. It almost seemed too easy for the lead actress and the writer to devise ways to avoid Hans.

"Mademoiselle Elsa, I haven't finished the new scene. The 'Will the lovers be meeting at the sitar player's humble abode?' scene. May I work on it with you later tonight?" Jack asked sweetly as Elsa tried her best not to smile, for she was sitting right near Hans as they watched the dancers rehearse.

"But, my dear, I arranged a magnificent supper for us in the tower." Hans cut in abruptly.

"We can work on it tomorrow, it's not important, it can wait." Jack stood to leave, clearly not wanting to upset Hans.

"How dare you! It cannot wait until tomorrow." Elsa stood, visibly displeased by Jack's response.

"'The lovers will meet at the sitar player's humble abode' scene is crucial. We'll work on it tonight until I'm completely satisfied." Elsa stated sternly as Hans looked between her and Jack, plainly unsatisfied with cancelling their dinner plans, though Elsa was quick to put him in his place.

"Dear Duke, excuse me." Elsa began walking away as Jack turned towards Hans before following her.

"I'm sorry." Jack nearly meant what he said, yet he had no regrets being Elsa's secret lover.

"Nice work, family! Bright and early tomorrow morning, we begin Act Two: The Lovers Are Discovered." Oaken cheered as his dancers finished up rehearsal, Indian music still playing in the background as Hans approached him. Meanwhile, Elsa and Jack snuck off into a corner to kiss, her red lipstick smudging as it rubbed off on his lips. He held her small waist as her hands went into his thick white hair.

"Oaken." Hans called out.

"My dear Duke, everything is arranged for that special supper in the tower tonight." Oaken said with a cheerful smile, though Hans was not convinced.

"You can it yourself Oaken! Her affections are waning!" Hans' face was beginning to turn red.

"Impossible." Oaken's brows furrowed.

"I know her work's important, but she's always at it with that writer! If I don't see her tonight, I'm leaving!" Hans began to look up in the direction of Elsa and Jack kissing, until Oaken spotted them first and spoke up rather loudly.

"No, Duke! I'll insist Elsa take the night off." Oaken tried to say the latter with a bit more calmness to his voice.

"All right. All right. Eight o'clock then." Hans turned towards Oaken and licked his lips and smiled. Oaken looked back up in the balcony to see Elsa and Jack standing close together, her lipstick smeared and hair askew.

"You'll come tonight?" Jack pleaded as he hid behind a hanging curtain.

"Yes." Elsa smiled and giggled, trying to look and see if anyone had spotted them. They kissed again as they began to sneak off.

"What time?" Jack asked, his pale blue eyes large and sparkling, his face covered in red lipstick.

"Eight o'clock." Elsa said as she kept giggling, kissing Jack again.

"Promise?" He smiled, looking like a love-sick puppy dog.

"Yes. Haha. Go." Elsa covered her lips as she laughed at his expression, Jack finally left as Oaken appeared behind her.

"Are you mad? The Duke holds the deeds to the Moulin Rouge. He's spending a fortune on you. He's given you a beautiful new dressing room. He wants to make you a star. And you're dallying with the writer." Oaken tried to keep his voice down, though his frustration was evident.

"Oaken, don't be rid-" Elsa started but was interjected by Oaken.

"I saw you together!" He raised his voice, his face turning red.

"It's nothing. It's just an infatuation. It's nothing." Elsa turned away, waving her hand nonchalantly, though both she and Oaken knew she wasn't being truly honest.

"The infatuation will end. Go to the boy, tell him it's over. The Duke is expecting you in the tower at eight." Oaken brought his voice to a whisper again. Elsa swallowed, feeling as though her heart were breaking as she walked away, her black dress spinning as she headed to her room.

"If I should die

At this very moment

I wouldn't fear

For I've never known completeness

Like being here

Wrapped in the warmth of you

Loving every breath of you

Why live life . . .

From dream . . .

To dream?

And dread the day . . .~"

Elsa suddenly stopped singing to herself as she began gasping for air, coughing up spats of blood as red as her lips. Her hand covered in it as she looked in her mirror and felt light headed, suddenly collapsing on the floor as Gerda and Chocolat found her and carried her to her bed, immediately calling the doctor. Eight o'clock came around as Oaken, Hans, Jack, Chocolat, and Gerda all became worried.

"Where is she?" Oaken looked for her as Hans paced inside the tower. Jack overlooked his balcony, but there was no sign of Elsa.

"Will she be up by tonight?" Gerda asked Grand Pabbie as he took Elsa's pulse, her face covered in sweat, the lipstick and blood no longer adorned her lips.

"Tomorrow at the earliest." He answered as Chocolat looked bleak.

"The Duke's leaving!" There were whispers amongst Hans' servants as Oaken rushed to him.

"She's confessing!" Oaken screamed as his voice echoed in the tower.

"Confessing? Do you take me for an imbecile, Oaken?" Hans looked at Oaken with a strained face.

"She suddenly had a terrible desire . . . to go to a priest and . . . confess her sins. She wanted to be cleansed of her former life. She looks upon tonight as her wedding night." Oaken walked toward Hans as he looked back at Oaken in confusion.

"Wedding night?" Hans whispered loudly, his cheeks somewhat flushed.

"She's like a blushing bride. She says you make her feel like a . . . virgin." Oaken emphasized _virgin_ as Hans swallowed.

"Virgin?" Hans' face was contorted into a bemused smile.

"You know. Touched . . . for the very first time. She says it feels so good inside . . . when you hold her . . . and you touch her." Oaken's voice became raspy as Hans turned and began walking back into the tower's center room, the extravagant dining table set and ready for two.

"Like a virgin." Hans smirked as he looked off into space, picturing Elsa wearing white lingerie like on her wedding day.

"She's made it through the wilderness somehow. She's made it through, she didn't know how lost she was, until she found you." The servants began making the black bed as Oaken walked beside Hans, who was now starting to believe Oaken.

"She was beat, incomplete

She'd been had, she was sad and blue

But you made her feel

Yes, you made her feel

Shiny and new

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your hearts beat

Both in time

Gonna give you all her love

Her fear is fading fast

She's been saving it all for you

Only love can last!

She's so fine and she's thine

She'll be yours till the end of time

'Cause you made her feel

Yes, you made her feel

She has nothing to hide

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your hearts beat

Both in time.~"

Oaken paused as the servants sat Hans on the bed and spun him around, meanwhile Grand Pabbie was administering medicine to Elsa as Jack paced back and forth in his room, still waiting for Elsa.

"She's so fine, and she's mine

Makes me strong

Yes, she makes me bold

And her love thawed out

Yes her love thawed out

What was scared and cold.~"

Hans began singing as he thought more kindly of Elsa. They two of them continued to sing of Elsa, as though she were a virgin until Hans was now fully convinced that Elsa wanted him too. Oaken's brilliant lies had once again averted disaster. But no lie, however brilliant, could save Elsa.

"Monsieur Oaken . . . Mademoiselle Elsa is dying. She has consumption." Grand Pabbie approached Oaken.

"My little sparrow is dying? She mustn't know, Gerda. The show must go on." Oaken told Gerda in a somber tone, knowing that he wasn't truly doing what was best for her, but for his precious Moulin Rouge. All night, the penniless sitar player had waited. And now, for the first time . . . he felt the cold stab of jealousy.

"Where were you last night?" Jack pleaded.

"I told you . . . I was sick." Elsa coughed, she laid in Jack's bed in a pink robe as he sat at his small table with the typewriter, slowly clicking away.

"You don't have to lie to me." Jack turned towards her, finally getting up and sitting next to her.

"We have to end it. Everyone knows. Oaken knows. Sooner or later, the Duke will find out too. On opening night, I have to sleep with the Duke. And the jealousy will drive you mad. Jack . . ." Elsa said as Jack turned away and went towards the window. Elsa got out of bed and headed towards the door. Suddenly Jack had an idea as he stopped Elsa.

"Then I'll write a song. We'll put it in the show and whatever happens . . . when you hear it, or sing it, or hum it . . . it'll mean we love each other. I won't get jealous." Jack cupped Elsa's face as he began kissing her gently.

"Things don't work that way, Jack. We have to end it." Elsa shook her head; her heart was breaking. But Jack would not give in, he began humming their song until the lyrics came to him, first he sang it to her, and then he brought it to the entire cast as he had Phoebus practice it with Mickey. As Jack sang it first, Elsa and Jack caught glimpses of each other, gazing at each other lovingly, suddenly Phoebus collapsed to the ground, falling asleep as Oaken scolded him. Before they knew it, Elsa and Jack were singing their song together, on a date (with Hans), alone in his bedroom, with Wiggins rehearsing his lines, and when they held each other as the sun set, wrapped in Jack's sheets, taking in each and every second they had together and cherishing every secret meeting.

"Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather,

And stars may collide

But I love you (I love you)

Until the end of time (until the end of time)

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may I will love you,

Oh I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may

Come what may I will love you until my dying day!~"


End file.
